Keep Moving
by Agent Henry
Summary: Hermione has to get away; she takes the kids and she goes to the last place He would find her and to the last person anyone would expect her to go to.
1. Two Beds And A Coffee Machine

**A/N: The first thing I want to say is that I have absolutely NOTHING against Ron Weasley. I love this song and REALLY wanted to write a fanfic based on it, so I used Ron and Hermione 'cause I couldn't use Harry and Ginny as I love Harry more than Ron and couldn't make him the bad guy. Can you guess who the hero is? Please review!**

Rose Weasley sat on the corner of the bed, crying and watching her Mother, Hermione, hastily throw clothes into bags. Hermione looked around the room for anything she missed, picking up toys she knew the children would want and putting them in the bags. Then she turned to her daughter.

"Rose sweetie, I need you to be quiet for me. Can you be quiet for mummy?" Rose nodded and slowly lessened her sobs, only silent tears fell, "we don't want to wake up Hugo do we?"

They both looked at the sleeping boy next to Rose and she shook her head, "or Daddy," she whispered.

"Or Daddy," Hermione confirmed. She grabbed the bags and made her way to the door, "now I need you to stay here for a few minutes OK?"

Rose got off the bad as silently as she could and ran to Hermione, grabbing her hand, "no."

Hermione knelt down in front of her, "I need to take these to car then I'm gonna come straight back and get you and Hugo, OK? Mummy will be straight back. I need you to stay with Hugo," Rose nodded her head and slowly let go of her hand. Hermione picked up the bags again and quietly went down the stairs. She picked up the car keys and opened the door slowly, so not to make any noise.

Hermione put the bags in the boot of the car and ran back inside, leaving the door open a fraction so her and the children could get out quickly.

_And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write_

Hermione stopped in front of the living room door when she heard him move and debated whether or not to go in and check but decided to when she thought about what would happen if he came out while they were leaving.

She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Hermione silently breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her husband, Ron Weasley, was still asleep on the couch. She looked around the room to see the mess that had been caused from their latest fight. Smashed glasses and vases covered the floor and the coffee table had been turned over. Hermione knew she couldn't leave the room like this even if she was leaving. Hermione took out her wand and quickly fixed as much of the room as she could without waking him before shutting the door again and going upstairs.

She walked back into Hugo's room and picked him slowly so she didn't wake him, "come on sweetie," she whispered. Hermione came back down the stairs, Rose following close behind, and led them out the door. She put Hugo into his car seat and helped Rose into hers. Then she went back to the house and silently shut the door. She pulled her arm back painfully when she moved her wrist to fast and looked to see a bruise forming. Hermione quickly covered it with a glamour charm. Then she got in the car.

Hermione put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper; there was an address on it. A house just outside of London. It was two days drive and that was where she was going. Harry had given her the address saying it would be the safest place for her and the kids to go and they both knew it was true. He wouldn't find them there. Hermione put the paper back into her pocket and started the car. She turned out of the drive and left her house and her husband.

xXx

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep movingAnother stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

Hermione drove all night and all day, not thinking about what she did or what she was doing now. She thought about her life and what had happened for it to go so wrong. She didn't regret how her life had gone; it gave her Rose and Hugo. But that didn't stop her from hating what had happened in her life, her children's lives, and wondering what would have happened if she had chosen a different path. She finally stopped at a hotel. They would stay here tonight and carry on their journey tomorrow.

_And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home_

Hermione turned in her seat to Rose and Hugo, fast asleep in their seats. She wondered how they would get through this, if they could ever get through this. She regrettably woke up Rose, picked up Hugo and walked into the hotel. She paid for a room for a night with the money Harry had given to her. It was a nice room; two beds, one for her, one for the children and a coffee machine for her in the morning. But she knew that it didn't matter how nice it was, they couldn't stay here.

They hadn't eaten since the night they had left and the kids were hungry. She would call room service tonight and buy something on her way to the 'safe' house tomorrow. She hoped going there was a good idea, if this plan failed she would have to go home and she couldn't have that. Even if she didn't then everywhere she went, Ron would be able to find them and she would still end up at home. Hermione couldn't let that happen.

xXx

_Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through_

Hermione sat Hugo on the bed and helped him with his coat, "where are we going?" he whispered.

"We're going to a friend's house honey," Hermione replied, "if we're very lucky, we might be able to stay there for a while."

"Where's Daddy?" he whispered again.

"Not coming," Rose told him.

"Daddy can't come with us, sweetheart," Hermione told him, "but we're gonna have fun aren't we Rose?" she turned to her daughter, who nodded to her brother, "me and you and Rosie are going to have a great time."

"With your friend," he answered. Hermione only nodded. She picked up their bags and got them back in the car.

xXx

_Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it_

Hermione stopped at a petrol station a few hours into their journey, filled the car and, for the first time, bought Rose and Hugo anything they wanted. It would make them happy right now, even though it was only a small thing. She noticed the man at the till staring at her arm and looked down. The glamour charm was fading and her sleeve had come up. Hermione quickly pulled it down and gave him a small smile, paid and left.

xXx

_Another ditch in the road  
Keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
Wonder how I ever made it_

It was getting dark again and the kids had fallen asleep. Hermione hoped it wasn't long now. Her wish came true and she saw the street she needed. Hermione drove until she saw the house number then parked in front of it.

She sat there in the car, wondering whether or not this was a good idea. But it was too late, she couldn't back out now. Hermione slowly got out of the car and got their bags then, again, woke up Rose and picked up Hugo. She walked to the door and knocked.

It seemed like forever before the door opened but it did eventually. She could tell that the man standing in front of her wasn't expecting her to be there; why would he?

"Yes?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I know I'm the last person you expected me to see at your door but I didn't know where else to go. It's a long story and I promise I will explain it to you but I really need somewhere to stay and you were the only person I could go to," she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "I need your help, Malfoy."

**A/N: Did you guess correctly? Please review!**


	2. Explanations

**A/N: Please enjoy and review chapter 2.**

Draco came closer to the door, "how do you know my address?"

Hermione shrugged as if it didn't matter, "the perks of having a friend in the Auror department. Harry gave it to me."

That confused Draco even more; _why would Harry Potter give Granger my address? _"Why?" he asked slowly.

"I promise I'll explain," she told him.

Draco didn't feel comfortable letting Hermione into his home but he couldn't leave her out there, especially with two young children. "You promise to tell me everything?" he asked. Hermione nodded and Draco let them in.

"Upstairs," he pointed in that direction, "don't wake up my son." Draco followed behind them. He noticed how Hermione's daughter kept close, as if afraid she would lose her. They stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for further instructions. Draco pointed from left to right, "my son's room, my room, bathroom, two spare bedrooms," he looked at Hermione then to the two children, "lucky for you, the bedroom closest to the bathroom has two beds in."

Hermione led Rose to the room and lay Hugo on the bed, changing him into his pajamas magically so not to wake him, then helped Rose. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Hermione stood by the door and just watched them; they looked so peaceful.

"What are their names?"

Hermione jumped a little, she didn't know Draco was still there, "huh?"

"Well, I could call them Him and Her if you want but I don't think they'd like it."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little; this was normal, this was how life should be like, "Rose and Hugo."

"Hugo?" Draco pulled a face.

Hermione shrugged, "Ron named him. You can't judge, isn't your son called Scorpius?"

Draco copied, "Astoria named him."

Hermione closed the door over and walked to the other spare room. She turned to Draco, who had stayed by the stairs, "thank you, Malfoy, for letting us stay."

"It's not like I could really say no; Potter is technically my boss," he smirked a little, "besides I'm not really the type of guy to leave a mother and two young children out on the streets at midnight."

"You're not?"

"Having a child of your own kinda changes how you see things," he explained, "you're lucky though, if you had brought Weasley with you, I might not have." He had meant it as a joke but he noticed Hermione flinch. It made him wonder, again, why Harry would send her and her children here to his home.

"Well he's not so I guess we're both lucky. Goodnight." She shut the door without waiting for a reply. Draco stood there for a while, trying to figure out what she meant, before he finally went back to bed.

xXx

Draco was looking for something to eat when Rose came down holding Hugo's small hand, "hi," Rose said.

Draco jumped a little and turned around, "hi."

"Who are you?" Hugo asked him.

Draco chuckled, "I'm Draco."

"He's Mummy's friend," Rose told her brother. Hugo nodded. Rose turned back to Draco, "where's Mummy?"

"She's still asleep."

"She was driving for a long time," Rose explained, "we lived far away."

_Lived?_

"Do we live here now?" Rose asked.

Draco nodded, "for now, yes."

Rose led Hugo to the dining room table and they sat down, "what's for breakfast?"

_Blunt and to the point; definitely Granger's kids, _Draco thought. "We have toast or we have chocolate hoops; take your pick."

"Chocolate hoops."

Draco had just given Rose and Hugo their cereal when Hermione came down, "good morning," she murmured.

"Morning." She walked over to the counter to make a cup of tea. Draco came up from behind her, "why are you here? Why did Potter send you to me?"

Hermione sighed but she had promised, "coming here to you was safer than going anywhere else?" she murmured so the children wouldn't hear her.

Draco understood, "why? What are you running from?"

Hermione shook her head, "not what, who."

"Who is it Granger?"

She turned to face him, "Ron."

Draco was confused and didn't hide it, "you've known him since Hogwarts and you're married to him aren't you? Why hide from him now?"

"You're not the only one who has changed since school."

Draco's confusion lifted, just a little, "you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"What?" Hermione asked, "that Ron's a bully? That his own children are scared of him? That he'd hit me? Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"So Potter sends you to me because Weasley wouldn't think to look for you here, because he would never suspect you would come to me," Draco understood everything now. Hermione nodded. "But no one has come to me with a warrant for his arrest, why haven't you done that?"

"I want this kept quiet," Hermione explained, "I just wanted to take he kids and leave and never see him again. If I had him arrested, he'd plead not guilty and t would go to court and I don't think I could handle that. I don't want to see him again."

"There are ways you can give evidence without being in the room. Plus you would have to see him again for your divorce and stuff. You're not gonna stay married to him. Are you?"

Hermione laughed a little, "you sound just like Harry, you know that. I don't want to stay married to him and I know I will eventually have to see him again. But not right now. I can do it yet."

Draco was about to say something when he was interrupted by a small voice from behind him, "Daddy?"

Everyone turned around, "Scorp, you hungry?"

Scorpius nodded, "who are these people?"

Draco came over and led him to the dining table, this is Hermione Granger," he pointed to her, "and this is Rose and Hugo," he pointed to the two children he was now sitting across from, "they'll be staying here for a few weeks."

"Granger?" Scorpius had heard that name before, "Mummy said you don't like her."

"Well she isn't here is she? Besides, what do I always say?"

"Don't listen to Mummy," Scorpius recited.

"Atta boy," Draco replied, getting up to fix his and Scorpius' breakfast.

"Why don't you listen to your Mummy?" Rose asked Scorpius.

"Because she's evil and horrible and she left Daddy and she left me and I don't see her anymore."

"Scorpius," Draco scolded.

"What?" he asked confused, "you said to always tell the truth."

Draco cussed and turned to Hermione, "I should have seen that coming."

"Those are my Chocolate hoops!" Scorpius yelled.

"Which you'll share," Draco told him as he set his bowl in front of him, "won't you?" Scorpius nodded quickly and didn't talk for the rest of breakfast.

Hermione genuinely smiled all through Draco and his son's discussion, it was completely different to breakfast she was used to. Draco had gotten his toast and was sitting next to Scorpius. He turned to Hermione, "are you gonna stand there all morning or are you going to join us?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and, stilled smiling, came to sit with them.


	3. Heart To Hearts

**A/N: Wow, two updates in one day! Are you impressed? I am!**

The house was relatively quiet after breakfast; Scorpius was playing in the back garden, Hermione was unpacking her and the kids' things and Hugo was helping. Draco found Rose sitting on the couch in the living room looking through a book.

He sat down near her, "can you read that Rose?"

Rose shook her head, "not yet. Can Scorpius read?"

"Some words, "Draco replied, "and names."

Rose put her book down next to her and leaned back, "you have a nice house."

Draco grinned, "thanks," he leaned back too and raise his arm to lie it across the back of the couch. The move caused Rose to flinch and shrink back. Draco put his arm back down, "I'm not going to hurt you, Sweetheart. I would never."

Rose nodded, "I know," she whispered.

"You don't need to be scared, not here," he told her, "and you can talk to me, if you want, about anything. Mummy, Hugo, your friends and family or hobbies."

"Or Daddy?" she asked.

"If you want to."

"You work with Uncle Harry, don't you?"

"Sort of," Draco answered, "Harry solves the cases and I arrest the bad guys."

"Are you going to arrest Daddy?"

"I don't know, "Draco replied honestly, "I haven't been told to yet. Do you want me to?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "you're a nice Daddy," she said after a while, "I saw you with Scorpius, you don't shout or be mean. Uncle Harry is a nice Daddy too. I want a nice Daddy."

"You should have a nice Daddy," Draco changed the subject, "I'm about to pick something for dinner, do you want to help?"

Rose nodded quickly, "please." She got off the couch and walked to the door, Draco following. She stopped and turned from the door to Draco and back again, debating something in her head. Draco was about to ask what was wrong when Rose hugged him, "thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he replied, returning the hug. Rose let go and smiled then ran out to the kitchen. Draco followed but was stopped by a hand pulling lightly on his arm. He looked to see Hermione.

"Thank you," she told him, "for what you said to Rose. I think she needs to talk to someone who isn't family and that you are willing to talk to her is really nice. You don't have to, you've already done enough."

"It's nothing really."

"Draco!" Rose called his name and they both looked to the kitchen.

"I should go," Draco said, looking back at Hermione, "it seems I'm being summoned. We have dinner to make."

xXx

Hermione was smiling again through dinner, comparing how different it was here to how it had been at home. Scorpius had now gotten over the Chocolate Hoops incident and was chatty; telling funny stories and making faces to make Hugo laugh.

After dinner they went upstairs to put children to bed. Hermione helped them into their pyjamas and read the ma story. When they fell asleep, she came out and closed the door slightly. She stopped when she saw Draco telling Scorpius a story. She watched as they started laughing at the voices Draco put on and Scorpius snuggle closer to him before his eyes closed. She watched as Draco slowly moved, kissed the little boy on the head and whispered that he loved him. Hermione watched and wished Ron had been like that to Rose and Hugo.

Hermione wiped the tears away quickly and went downstairs to the living room before Draco noticed that she had been watching. She heard him come downstairs and sit next to her.

"You're not used to dinner being like that are you?" Draco asked. Hermione scrunched her face in confusion and stared at him, "you couldn't stop smiling."

Hermione shook her head, "it's Scorpius always like that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, "it's a new story every day. The wonderful imagination of a five year old," he grinned, "we now live in the Muggle world but he still insists on us going to Diagon Alley every week to but _The Quibbler_."

"Luna's magazine?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"The very same," he told her, "he's her biggest fan."

"Why did you move here to the Muggle world?"

Draco shrugged, "new place, new environment, new life. We did living in a Wizarding village with Astoria but only because she wanted to live there. After she left, I felt no need to stay, Scorp never like it there. So I sold it and we moved here. Much to Astoria's anger."

"She didn't like that you moved here?"

"She didn't like that I sold her house," Draco corrected, "she loved that house, loved it more than our son and I. my son and I, I should say, she never paid much attention to him and hasn't come to see to see him once in the year we've been here."

"That's awful," Hermione whispered. Draco only nodded in agreement, "have you not taken Scorpius to see her?"

"I tried, Scorp refuses to go and I'm not going to make him."

Hermione nodded, "I should go to bed," Hermione said after a while, "it's been a long day," she went to go but stopped at the door, "it's been a nice day. Good night, Malfoy."

"Good night." Draco stayed up a little longer before he, too, went to bed.

xXx

Draco was woken up by the smell of bacon coming from downstairs. He frowned when he saw that his bedroom door was open; he always shut his door. He groaned as he stretched and went downstairs, following the voices to the kitchen.

Hermione was in there, with the three children sitting at the dining table. Hermione smiled when she saw him, "good morning. I made breakfast; bacon, sausage, egg, beans and toast."

"I can see that," he replied.

"It's my way of saying thank you. Again," she put a plate on the table and pointed to it, telling him to sit down.

Draco understood and walked over, "you have got to stop saying thank you. It's getting really annoying. Who opened my bedroom door by the way?"

Everyone pointed to Scorpius, who smiled innocently, "it was so you could smell the food and come down," he looked at Hermione, "are you coming with us today?"

"Where?" Hermione asked him.

"To Grandma and Granddad's house, we go every week, don't we Daddy?"

Draco swore silently to himself, "I completely forgot about that," he turned to Hermione, "you don't have to come, or you can if you want, my Mother won't wind."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Hermione insisted, not sure if it would be a good idea. Draco understood that; his Father wasn't the nicest person to her. But the kids didn't know that.

"You have to come!" Scorpius protested, "I want to show Rose my playhouse with my toys and games!"

Rose nodded, "can we go Mummy?"

"Please," Hugo added, not understanding what was going on but agreeing with his sister anyway.

Hermione looked to Draco, who shrugged, "OK, we'll go. I just hope it won't be inconvenient."

"You won't be," Draco assured.

Hermione turned to the kids, "come on if you're finished, we have to get ready if you want to go out today." They jumped off their chairs and ran up the stairs. Hermione followed close behind. Draco shook his head as he watched them go, wondering what his son had gotten Hermione into.

**A/N: Review please!**


	4. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 4, and chapter 5 will be up VERY soon. It was meant to be all one chapter but I thought it was too long, which is why this chapter seems to cut off abruptly. So enjoy and review, thank you!**

Draco paced across the hall, waiting for Hermione and the three kids to finish getting ready. Hermione had said they were nearly ready and would be down soon; that was when he called up ten minutes ago. He shook his head, thinking about how much easier it had been to get ready when it had just been him and Scorpius. If it were any other day, Draco wouldn't mind them taking their time getting ready; he was a very patient person.

_Of course, you have to be if you marry Astoria Greengrass, _he thought. Draco was nervous enough about what would happen between his parents and Hermione and her children. He didn't want to be late. Narcissa Malfoy didn't like tardiness, no matter the reason or occasion.

Draco walked back to the bottom of the stairs, "are you ready yet? Do I need to help?"

"No!" Hermione called back, "we're coming now." Draco wanted to roll his eyes; he heard that before. But then he saw the children run down the stairs, Hermione close behind. "We would have been down sooner but Scorpius' top was dirty and we had to find a new one then Hugo had an accident."

"Too much information," Draco muttered, "let's go."

xXx

Hermione held Hugo tightly as they made their way to the doors of Malfoy Manor. Draco had been watching amusedly until he noticed that Hermione was too distracted to notice her son constantly tap her shoulder.

"You're crushing Hugo," he told her.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and looked down at the little boy, who was still tapping her, "let go Mummy," he said.

"Sorry sweetheart." She loosened her grip and kissed his forehead but didn't let him go. Hermione looked in front to see Rose and Scorpius at the front door, waiting for them.

"It'll be fine," Draco reassured her. "My Mother is great and my Father is on his best behaviour now, I promise."

Hermione nodded her head, "that's good but that's not what I'm worried about," Draco raised an eyebrow, "the last time I was in this house, I didn't leave with good memories," she reminded him.

"Well the good thing about a manor is the many rooms; that room is locked and will never be entered. We'll be in the lounge."

He saw Hermione visibly relax a little, "that's good."

They stopped in front of the door, "what's your Mummy and Daddy like, Draco?" Rose asked him.

Draco opened the door and slowly pushed it open, "you'll have to wait and see." He stepped inside first, "Mum, we're here. We've brought three extra guests!" he called.

"Grandma!" Scorpius yelled.

"I'm coming, darling, I'm coming," Came a voice. Scorpius went running when he saw Narcissa coming and she lifted him up to kiss his cheek then put him down to kiss Draco. She, then, noticed the three guests, "hello, Mrs Weasley. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Yes, well things change," Hermione answered, honestly, though not talking about her presence in Malfoy Manor.

"Fortunately your name never will," Draco said as he took off his coat, "you'll always be Granger, Weasley just doesn't suit you."

"Hermione's fine."

"Hermione then," Narcissa smiled slowly and looked to the children, "these two must be your children."

Hermione nodded, "this is Hugo," she pointed to the little boy she was carrying, who waved, then pointed to her daughter, who was standing in front of her, "and this is Rose."

"Hello," Rose whispered.

"Hello." Narcissa looked back to Hermione, "they look just like you; your hair and eyes."

Rose grinned, "really?"

Narcissa nodded, not understanding why she was so happy about that. Draco smiled, "should we go into the lounge?"

Hermione set Hugo onto the floor and Narcissa led the children into the lounge, Draco and Hermione following close behind. As soon as they came in, Narcissa went to leave, "I'm going to check on dinner."

When she was gone, Hermione let out a breath, "it's not so bad so far," Hermione said smiling.

"We've not even been here two minutes," Draco reminded her.

"So? I didn't think I could even get through the front door," Hermione admitted, "this is an achievement."

Rose and Scorpius turned to each other, looking confused but they just shrugged. "Daddy, can I show Rose my play room now?" he asked.

"Yes, if you want to."

Scorpius grinned and took Rose's hand. Hugo jumped off the couch, "me too." Rose turned to Scorpius, who turned to Draco and Hermione. Scorpius knew the look on Draco's face; he saw it every time his father wanted him to share. Scorpius nodded and Rose held out her hand for her brother to take.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he watched them leave. Hermione noticed, "what's so funny?" she asked as she sat down.

Draco followed her lead and sat next to her, "Scorpius' den is his and his alone. He never lets anyone in, not even me. I have to wait outside when I go get him," Draco answered, "I just can't believe he would let them in."

"He likes them."

"I've noticed. I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly, but he did. He likes them, he likes you."

Hermione looked shocked, "he likes me?" Draco nodded, "how do you know?"

"He told me."

"Wow," Hermione whispered, "I figured that after what happened with his mother, he wouldn't really like, well, women anymore. He wouldn't trust them."

"I still don't think he really does. It's just you."

xXx

"Grandma, where's Granddad?"

Everyone followed Scorpius' gaze to the empty chair at the head of the dining table; the chair were Lucius Malfoy normally sat. "I wondered why it was so quiet," Draco joked.

"Granddad had to work today sweetheart," Narcissa explained as the house elf brought her palter to the table. Hermione watched in awe as the elder Malfoy smiled and thanked the elf.

Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you're mouth's hanging open." Hermione quickly shut her mouth. Draco turned to his mother, "why's he working on a Sunday?"

"There's trouble in the potions department. They need him, something to do with damage control," Narcissa explained. "Honestly darling, I didn't really care. Did you three have fun today?" she asked the children, changing the subject.

Hugo nodded, "Scorp had fun games."

"It was very cool," Rose agreed.

"Is it?" Draco asked, "we wouldn't know."

"Why?" Hugo asked, confused. He was even more confused when all the grownups started laughing.

"Scorpius doesn't let anyone I his den. You must be very special. Did you say thank you?"

"Thank you, Scorpius."

"Thank you, Scorpus."

"It's _Scorpius_, not _Scorpus_ Hugo," Rose scolded.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sure it's fine Rose."

Scorpius nodded, "he calls me Scorp, it's OK." Hugo smiled and agreed.

"Scorp it is."


	5. Daddy

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 5. This has got to be the quickest update ever! Please review!**

Dinner had been quiet. It hadn't been like it had the night before with Scorpius pulling faces. But it hadn't been completely silent either; Scorpius still kept Hugo entertained with stories. Hermione was grateful for it; Hugo could be quite difficult when he was bored.

After dinner, the kids ran off, to Scorpius' den, the adults presumed. Narcissa kept looking from Hermione to Draco then away; she had been keeping herself busy with dinner to put off asking her questions but she couldn't hold them in any longer.

"What is happening between you two? Why are you here and not with your own family and friends, Hermione?"

"I love how blunt you are, Mother," Draco said sarcastically from the table.

Hermione smiled hesitantly, "what makes you think Draco isn't my friend?"

"I wasn't born yesterday. You two haven't spoken since school and now you're here with my son instead of with your husband," she watched Hermione flinch, "what is it?"

"Mother, that's enough," Draco tried not to shout, as he stood from his seat. "You don't need to know everything. Granger obviously doesn't want to tell you and she doesn't have to. All you need to know is that she and her kids are here, are guests and are welcome."

Hermione waved a hand in dismissal of what Draco said, "its fine, if your mother insists on knowing, I will tell her, it's not like I've kept it a secret from anyone else."

"There's a reason behind why you've told me and Potter. My mother, on the other hand, is just being nosy."

"I'm concerned," Narcissa corrected.

"Why?" they both asked.

Hermione looked at her confused, "why are you concerned? You don't know anything about me or my family. You've just met me, why would you be concerned?"

"I don't understand why you would choose to spend your Sunday here instead of with your family. I don't understand why Rose sounded so happy when I said her and Hugo looked more like you than their Father and I don't understand why you flinch every time he's mentioned," Narcissa answered, "something is wrong and I want to know if I can help."

"Why?" Hermione asked again.

"Your first time here was unpleasant to put it nicely, I want to fix that."

Hermione turned to Draco, whose face clearly said 'don't'. She took Narcissa by the arm and led her to the table, sitting her down, "its best that we sit down, after everything that's happened and from what you've probably heard about my family, this will come as a shock." Hermione told Narcissa Malfoy her story.

When she was done, Hermione thought she saw tears in Narcissa's eyes and wondered if she would see her cry. But none fell. She did, however, lean forward to embrace Hermione tightly, "I'm so sorry." She let go and covered Hermione's hand with her own, "everything makes sense now; why you hate Him being mentioned, why Rose was so happy. I cannot believe I thought Scorpius' Mother was bad. She is, I won't deny, but she's not as bad as some," she smiled apologetically at Draco, "sorry but it's true."

"Don't apologise, I agree."

Narcissa turned back to Hermione, "does His family know?"

"Just his sister, Ginny, and that's only because she's married to Harry. I had to tell Harry because, well, he's been my best friend since we were eleven, he's family, he had a right to know but also because I needed his help to get out."

"He's the one who gave Granger my address," Draco explained.

"Harry Potter thought you'd feel safer with Draco Malfoy; has the world gone mad?" Narcissa joked.

"I'll have you know that Potter and I get along very well," Draco defended.

"You still call him by his last name," his mother pointed out.

"Old habits, that's all. He still calls me Malfoy."

Hermione never thought she'd see Narcissa Malfoy roll her eyes but she did. She almost wanted to laugh at the situation she was in. Until she remembered what had happened for her to be in this situation. Hermione's hopes of keeping the conversation on a, now, lighter topic plummeted when Narcissa spoke again, "you'll always be welcome here, you and the children, just know that. It must have been terrible to live like that."

"It was," Hermione admitted, "but I have Harry and Ginny, they're great friends even though he's their family and Draco's been amazing the two days we've stayed with him," she said, pointing to him.

"I bet you never thought you'd ever say that," he smirked.

"Actually, I never thought about it at all."

"Are you going to tell his family? Don't you think his parents should know about him? I'd want to know if Draco was like that, I'd want to kill him myself."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that, "I will tell them, hopefully soon. They'll want to know why we're not coming to visit every Sunday like normal. Gin and Harry can only lie for so long."

"Can you not get Ginny to tell them, that way you don't have to go over and risk seeing him?" Draco asked and Narcissa nodded, agreeing with her son.

"Ginny and I talked about it and she did offer but I thought it would be best if they heard it from me," Hermione answered. "Ginny will be there when I do though, Harry too, most likely." She turned to Draco, "and you."

"Why? I don't think I should be there for that."

"I won't be telling them at the Burrow in case he comes, it'll be somewhere else and Molly will want to see the children but I don't want them there when I actually tell the Weasleys and since Harry and Ginny will be with me when I do, you'll need to look after Rose and Hugo," Hermione explained.

Draco nodded, "makes sense now."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until they heard footsteps come down the stairs and into the lounge. Draco smiled, "I guess they're done in the playroom."

xXx

Draco walked into the lounge to hear the children laughing, "what are you three doing?" he asked as he sat between them; Scorpius and Rose on his right and Hugo on his left.

"Making up stories from the pictures," Scorpius told his dad, holding up a book.

"Jack and the Beanstalk, interesting choice."

"Hugo picked it," Rose said.

Draco turned to the little boy on his left, "really?" He nodded, "why this one?" He shrugged.

"Read to us?" Scorpius asked.

"Please," Hugo whispered.

Draco looked down to Rose, "do you want to hear the story too sweetheart?"

"Please."

Hermione watched from behind the door as Draco took the book from Scorpius and Rose snuggle closer to him, while Hugo sat on his knee and leaned back. Narcissa came to the door as he began to read.

"He's good isn't he?"

"At reading?"

"With kids."

"Good? He's great with kids," Hermione corrected.

"Before Scorpius was born, Draco was so scared he would be a bad dad but as soon as he held him for the first time, as soon as we saw that smile on his face, we all knew Draco had nothing to worry about. He's an amazing dad."

Narcissa watched Hermione as Hermione watched Draco with the Children. She wasn't surprised to see tears. "You wish He had been like that."

All Hermione could do was nod.

"You don't need him, those children don't need him and he definitely doesn't deserve any of you."

"I know but I can't help but wish, you know?"

"I understand. But now you have Draco," Narcissa said simply.

"I _don't_ understand. Draco and I are just friends, to put it nicely. It's only been two days since I came to him and I literally brought my problems to him."

"you made the assumption of me suggesting you two being together, not me," Narcissa told her, "that's not what I meant, though I wouldn't say no, I meant that in the short time you've lived with my son, your children have taken to him. They trust him and, from what I can see, really like, possibly even love Draco, like he's the dad they were supposed to have. No matter what happens, you will always have Draco in your life for those children."

Narcissa left, leaving Hermione alone to think about what she had said. "I hope so," she whispered as she watched Draco kiss Hugo's forehead and talk to him about the story.

xXx

Hermione opened the door of Draco's home quietly, so not to wake up Hugo, who was currently sleeping in Draco's arms. Hermione pointed up the stairs to Draco and ushered the other two into the living room, shushing them every five seconds. She would take them upstairs to get ready for bed as soon as Hugo was settled; she didn't want him woken up.

Draco crept up the stairs not wanting any sudden movement s or loud noises to wake up the sleeping boy. He silently made his way into the bedroom and had managed to magically put him pyjama bottoms on before Hugo woke up.

"Shush, go back to sleep mate," Draco whispered. He changed Hugo's top and covered him with the blanket. Draco knelt down beside him and gently pushed his hair back, "good night Hugo."

"Night Daddy," he whispered, "I love you."

Draco hesitated for a second before he kissed Hugo's forehead, "I love you too." Draco got up and walked out of the bedroom as silently as he could and closed the door over. He turned around and jumped, "Merlin, Granger, you scared me."

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Accept Hugo calling you Daddy. You didn't have to, he's only three years old, he doesn't understand. He just hears Scorpius calling you Daddy and thinks it's your name, just tell him your name is Draco and he'll call you that instead. He'll be confused at first but he'll get over it. It's the only reason he ever called Ron Daddy; Rose called it him in public and Hugo just thought it was what he was meant to call him," Hermione told him.

"You want to know why?" Hermione nodded, "it's because he doesn't understand." Hermione stared at Draco confused and he explained, "he's only three years old, he doesn't understand why you're here. He doesn't understand what Weasley did. He's never had a father figure, someone to be there to read him stories and kiss him good night and just be a daddy, he needs that and as long as you're here, I'll give that to him. And Rose. So, if Hugo wants to call me Daddy, I'm not going to stop him and I won't stop Rose.

"Because I don't want to," Draco admitted, "they're great kids and Weasley was so incredibly lucky and now he's lost them. He's such as idiot, I could never do that, I'm not going to do that. I'll be there for them for anything, no matter what it is, no matter where you go, no matter who you go out with. If you'll let me."

"You'll be there for them?" Draco nodded, "no matter what?" Another nod, "even if I move away or start seeing someone, you'll be there for Rose and Hugo? You'll be their Father?"

"Yes."

Hermione was quiet for so long that Draco was expecting her to say no, or at least try to dissuade him from his decision. He wasn't expecting her to hug him, "thank you. You don't need to do this and I never in my life thought you'd even consider this, I didn't even think it and you can still not do it –"

_There it is,_ he thought.

"- but thank you."

"I'm not expecting them to think of me or call me dad, well not Rose anyway, Hugo already has that covered, but I'm going to be there," Draco said, half-hoping it would be enough for her to stop saying 'you don't have to' and 'thank you', "besides, I bet Potter planned it, I bet that's why he gave you my address, he knew I'd be the best person to be their 'dad'."

"I don't know." Hermione sighed, "we still have to keep us being here a secret so Ron doesn't find us; we can't have Hugo telling people where we are accidentally or have him tell people you're his 'Daddy', though the latter is because Molly doesn't know anything yet and wouldn't like it."

"Its fine, I get it."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I'm gonna get Rose and Scorpius and bring them up to get ready for bed." Hermione stopped halfway down the stairs, "I was talking to your Mother before and she was right."

"About what?"

"About you. You're an amazing dad who will always be there for my children."

Hermione continued down the stairs, leaving Draco to ponder over what she had just said.

**A/N: Aww, Hugo is so cute, don't you think? Don't you think Draco is JUST AMAZING?**


	6. Babysitting, Letters and Work

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 :) please review!**

The night was calm, the sky was cloudless and there was hardly a breeze yet Hermione couldn't sleep. From the moment her eyes closed, all she could see was Ron coming to get her, Rose and Hugo. He came in different ways and did different things to hurt them or worse, but the end result was always the same; her waking up shaking and screaming, unheard because of the silencing charm she cast around her room every night.

When she was awake, however, her thoughts were all about Draco and what he had said earlier that evening. Hermione had never heard Draco speak so honestly in the entire time she had known him. Having a child really had changed his priorities. Hermione smiled softly as she thought of Scorpius. He was a good kid; she had seen for herself. He could be a handful at times; Hermione had never seen a child with so much energy, not even little James Potter, and he was amazing with Hugo, treating him like a little brother, and maybe they could be called brothers now, not by blood, obviously, but blood didn't matter, did it? They had only been here for two days yet Scorpius, Rose and Hugo were as close as siblings.

Maybe another reason why Draco had offered to raise Rose and Hugo as his own was because, like her, he had seen how close they had become and, like her, couldn't bear splitting them up, as if they were real siblings. Hermione knew she and the kids couldn't stay with Draco forever but she didn't know if she could handle him only becoming a 'weekend dad' and the children not seeing each other every day. Would Draco mind them living with them permanently just for the children? Probably not, she decided, but even if it was for the children, Hermione didn't feel comfortable about it, feeling as though she would be forcing herself into his life. She wondered if it would be possible to buy a place nearby, that way the children would be able to see each other every day and she wouldn't feel like she was intruding. Even with these worrying thoughts, Hermione was still able to think about how, no matter what, Draco was and would be an amazing dad to Rose and Hugo. Just as he was with Scorpius.

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock; two thirty. In the four hours since she had gone to bed, she had barely an hours sleep/ she didn't know if she could sleep but she couldn't stop the yawn that escaped her. Nightmares may be inevitable but she needed the sleep. With that in mind, Hermione made herself comfortable and closed her eyes for the second time that night.

xXx

Hermione didn't know what Draco was looking for nor did she ask; he probably wouldn't hear her anyway, he was too distracted. All she did know was that he had overslept and wasn't particularly happy about it. Hermione just took the kids to get ready and left him to it.

Rose was the first down, picked up the letters that had come through the letter box and walked into the lounge, where Draco currently was. She laughed at his muttering. "Keys. Keys. Where are my keys?" Rose was stood there for five minutes just laughing until Draco finally noticed her standing there, "hey, Rose."

"These are for you," she said, holding up the letters.

Draco took them from her, smiling, "thanks. Have you seen my keys, sweetheart?" Rose smile then ran out. "I'll take that as a no," he muttered and looked through the letters. Most were muggle bills but the last two; Draco knew were delivered by owls; one for him and one for Hermione. Draco set the bills and Hermione's down. Rose came back just before he could open his own.

Rose came up to him and handed him the keys he had been looking for, "they were in your pants pocket; I remember you putting them there after Mummy gave them back last night."

Draco remembered that he had done that and wanted to himself, "of course." Draco kissed the top of Rose's head, "thank you." Draco put the keys in his pocket, not needing them just yet, opened the letter and groaned.

Hermione and the boys came into the lounge just as he did so, "what's wrong, Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Draco looked from the letter to his son, "I got a letter from school, it's closed today because the teachers are sick, you can't go today," he explained.

"Where am I going then?"

Draco said the first name that came to his head, "you're going to Tonks'."

"Yay," the little boy cheered.

"Yay," Draco repeated, "now, I need you to go upstairs and pack a bag with anything you want to take with you." Scorpius nodded and ran upstairs.

"Scorpius goes to school?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, "yeah, it's a day-care centre in Hogsmeade that teaches maths, English and other subjects like in a muggle school and magic as well, what to do about first signs, how to control it. My Mother found it a couple of years ago, enrolled him then told me," he laughed, "it's a great school and he's been going ever since." Draco moved from Hermione to the fireplace, passing the table, and he spotted and remembered the letter. He pointed to it, "that letter's for you, by the way. Since a letter has come _here _for _you_, I'm guessing it from Potter or his wife."

Hermione walked over and picked it up. "Do you have to be a certain age before you can start and leave?" she asked as she opened the letter. Hermione read the letter and went pale; it was a message from Ginny.

"No, it's a day-care centre, you can enrol your child from birth and you can go until you go to Hogwarts at eleven, even after for summers. It has summer school activities too," Draco looked up from the fireplace, "are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to send Rose and Hugo there?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Can we, Mummy?" Rose shouted. "Please!"

"I'm thinking about it. What are you doing, Draco?"

Draco looked up the stairs, making sure Scorpius wasn't there, "I have to tell Tonks she's babysitting."

"What make you think she'll say yes?"

Draco's response was immediate, "she loves us."

"That won't make her drop everything for you," Hermione explained.

"Drop what?" Draco asked, "it's her day off, the most she'll do, if she has to, is food shopping and she can take him with her." He threw floo powder into the fire.

Hermione scoffed, "how do you know? What if she does have to work?"

"Tonks won't go in on her day off," Draco said, adamantly. "I know it's her day of because I may have…memorised her schedule for emergencies like this. Not that she knows that." Draco called Tonks' residence then turned back around. "Do you need a babysitter or are you not going to work today?" he asked, glancing at the kids they had forgotten were in the room.

Hermione shrugged, "sure, why not? It might be good for me to go back to work." She narrowed her eyes at Draco's smirk, "what?"

"Hypocrite."

"Draco?" They turned to the voice in the fireplace.

"Tonks, hi," he said enthusiastically, grinning.

Tonks frowned, "what do you want?"

"A babysitter, school is closed."

Tonks sighed, "you can't keep doing this, Draco, just calling whenever you need a babysitter. What if I'm busy?"

"Are you?" he asked.

"No, but that's not the point."

"I really need someone to look after him, please don't say no, he got so excited when I told him he was going to your house. Don't upset him," Draco pleaded.

"Are you guilt-tripping me?"

"Is it working?"

"…Yes."

Draco smiled, "then, yeah, I am."

"You are so lucky it's my day off, bring him over."

Yeah so lucky," Draco agreed quickly. Hermione covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "I'll bring them round in a minute."

"What do you mean 'them'?"

"I'll see you in a minute," Draco ended the call before she could protest more and stood up to face Hermione, "she is going to kill me."

"Who is?" Scorpius asked, back with his bag.

"No one." Draco motioned for the three kids to come his way and grabbed more floo powder.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Draco shook his head, "I'll be fine, go to work." Hermione nodded kissed the children goodbye and waved as they left.

"You really did mean 'they', didn't you?" came Tonks' voice.

"Tonks!" The three kids yelled and ran to hug her, having not seen her in a while, each for different reasons, though.

Draco shrugged, "at least you know them." He clapped his hands together, "right, I have to go."

The kids moved from Tonks' side to Draco's give him a hug. Hugo hugged him last, "goodbye, Daddy."

Draco looked up to see the shocked look on Tonks' face, then Scorpius and Rose. He pulled away from Hugo, "I'll be back later." Hug nodded, looking relieved by Draco's promise.

"Why don't you go into the living room, now that you've said goodbye to 'Daddy'." Tonks waited till they were gone and out of earshot before speaking, "what's going on Draco? Why do you have Ron and Hermione's kids with you and why is Hugo calling you Daddy? Last time I checked, you only had one child, not three."

Draco sighed, "Hermione and the kids are staying with me for a while. I'm not sure what I can tell you because it's not my business but I will tell you everything I can later. Right now, I'm _really_ late for work."

"At least tell me why he's calling you Daddy when he has a dad."

"I'll tell you later, I promise. I have to go."

"You better," she called as he left.

xXx

Draco was incredibly glad, it was slow at work; there wasn't much paperwork, so he wouldn't have to work overtime to make up for being late. A knock on the door interrupted his work. He didn't even have a chance to invite them in, they just entered.

"I hear you were late today."

"Yeah, come on in, Potter."

Harry shut the door and sat in a chair opposite him. "These are for you," he handed Draco new files. "They're nothing big, small time criminals who have skipped bail, stuff like that."

Draco gave his thanks and put them on his desk. Harry turned around to make sure no one was coming, and then he turned back to Draco, "How's Hermione and the kids?"

"They're good," Draco answered. "They're settling OK. It maybe because I have Scorpius, but I've never met children so quiet."

Harry nodded, "yeah, Ron did that to them. My kids are scared of him. They won't go near him."

"I hate him," Draco admitted, "I never hated him this much in school."

"I've never hate him before," Harry said, "I never thought I would."

"Can't I arrest him? Can't we find something we can use?"

"Hermione's told you she doesn't want him arrested, hasn't she?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"So, the kids are settling. Do they like you?" Harry asked him. Draco was surprised to see so much interest in Harry's eyes.

"Yeah. Hugo doesn't understand, he called me 'Daddy' yesterday. I'm going to let him, I think he needs that."

Harry nodded and smirked, "two days; Gin owes me ten galleons."

"What?"

"Bet Ginny that it would take two to five days for Hugo to call you 'Daddy' and you decide to be there as the 'father figure', which you have," Harry explained. "I knew you would decide you wanted to be there as their dad because of Rose and Hugo; they're just so loveable. I would have if I didn't already have three kids myself."

"And Ginny's fine with it? He is, after all, her brother."

"Ginny is completely on board with it, she wants nothing to do with him. She likes you, you know, Draco. She just thought it would take a week or more."

"Oh."

"I have to get back to work," Harry said, standing up.

"Hey," Draco stopped him before he opened the door. "Did you send Hermione a letter?"

"No, why?"

"It must have been from Ginny but she went a little pale after reading, I just wanted to know what it was about," Draco told him. "Its fine, though, I'll just ask her about it later."

Harry nodded, "alright, keep me posted; I don't know when I'll be able to see them again. Ron's been asking question, wanting to know where they are. Maybe that's what the letter is about, maybe Gin told her."

"I'll definitely keep you posted."

Harry opened then shut the door again, "I know you're a good dad, but be the _best_ to those kids, they really deserve it." Harry left.

"I will."


	7. See Where It Goes

**A/N: Here is chapter 7 and chapter 8 will be here in the next couple of days, tomorrow if I get enough reviews ;)**

As soon as Hermione entered the double doors into St Mungo's Hospital, she was greeted was a series of 'hellos' and 'welcome backs'. Her colleagues had only known that she was taking a couple of weeks off and Hermione wanted to keep it that way, at least for the time being. She knew that everyone would eventually know that she had left Ron but, for now, she wanted it kept quiet until she knew what to do next. If she was completely honest with herself, Hermione had no idea what to do next, she didn't think past getting her and the children out of the house. She didn't think Harry or Ginny had either, getting out had been their number one priority and they had succeeded in that. So, what now?

Hermione chose to leave her private life for when she was at home when she noticed one of her colleagues, Shelly, come her way. She would talk to Draco later and Harry and Ginny soon.

"Hey, Hermione. How was your little holiday away from work?"

"Hey, Shelly," Hermione answered. "It was fine but I'm glad I'm back, it's boring having nothing to do."

Shelly laughed, "I'm glad you're back too." They got changed into their scrubs in silence. "I have a message for you," Shelly spoke when they were ready. "It's from Ron, he wanted to know if you had come in yesterday, and he said he couldn't find you. Which I thought was kind of strange; he is your husband after all." Shelly turned away, still talking, and didn't notice that Hermione wasn't listening to her. She turned back, "I said I'd tell you he was looking for you and tell him when you came back to work."

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, "don't."

"Why not?"

Hermione hadn't meant to say that, hoping to say something that wouldn't cause questions, but it was inevitable now. "Ron and I are going through a rough patch, you could say, and we got into a fight and I, well I left and I don't want to see him yet," Hermione said as truthfully as she could without saying everything. "So, please, don't tell him. If he comes back and asks for me, tell him you haven't seen me."

Shelly accepted that as a reasonable answer and accepted her request. "Sure, of course I will and I'll tell the other healers in case he asks one of them and not me."

"Thank you."

Shelly smiled and hugged Hermione, "no problem, it's what friends and colleagues are for. Who else is going to look after us healers if not each other?"

Hermione pulled back, smiling too, "so true," she agreed. "We should get to work."

xXx

Work had been uneventful for Hermione; there had been no drama, no nonsense. Everything went the way it had supposed to be and the day passed by quietly. Hermione loved it.

She smiled and waved to her colleagues, saying good bye and left for Draco's house.

She sighed happily when she shut the door behind her, barely noticing that the door shouldn't have been unlocked.

"Good day?"

Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco, who was leaning against the staircase, "I did. Apart from the small bit of news that Ron is looking for me, it was good. I was right; it was good to go back to work. When did you get back?"

"About two minutes ago," he said. "So Harry was right? That was what the letter from Ginny was about?"

"How did you know the letter was Ginny?"

"I asked Harry and he said it wasn't from him. Since only he and Ginny know you're here; I just assumed," he told her as he walked into the living room.

Hermione nodded, following, "right, that makes sense. We, I was actually talking about one of my friends from work telling me that Ron had been there looking for me but yes, the letter was Ginny telling me that Ron has been asking questions about my whereabouts." She took the letter out of her coat pocket and handed it to him, telling him as he read.

"He went to Harry and Ginny's house both days seeing if I had gone there but they would never let him in; they'd just say no then shut the door but they know he's not going to give up; he'll be there every day and every day, they'll do the same thing."

Hermione turned to face Draco, "he's already getting suspicious of them, knowing they had something to do with my leaving. Ginny won't even look at him let alone talk to him and Harry looks disgusted every time he's around. What are we going to do? We thought about what would happen after I left but we didn't seem to think about what we'd do."

Draco gave the letter back to her and sighed, "are you sure it's safe to go back to work?"

Hermione nodded, "yes, for now at least. If Ron shows up there, the other healers are going to tell him they haven't seen me and security have assured me he won't get past the main reception. They know we had a fight and I left but that's it, I told them I just didn't want to talk to him yet, which is kind of true, I do have to talk to him at some point for the divorce."

"Do you remember Blaise Zabini?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of yours from school, right? I remember him hanging around with you but I never actually spoke to him," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"He's the best divorce lawyer the Ministry has; he can help you. He can talk to you and prepare you before you have to see Him. He'll get you what you deserve, including full custody. He helped me, not that he needed to do much for that case," Draco shrugged. "Should I call him?"

"Tomorrow. I know I said I wanted to give it time but I can't do that; I want him out of my life and this over as soon as possible."

Draco took Hermione's hand in his own and squeezed gently, "tomorrow." Draco glanced at the fireplace, "we should go get the kids. I need you to come with me this time, Hugo called me Daddy and Tonks wants to know what's going on. I didn't know what to say so I said I'd explain later."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Draco's face, as if he was trying to apologise. "It's fine. Tonks is a good friend, practically family to us; we should tell her the truth." She stood up, bringing Draco with her as they hadn't let their hands go and flooed to Tonks' house.

"Hello!" she called.

"Mummy!" Rose ran to Hermione and hugged her legs, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Hermione, it's been a while." Tonks came over and raised an eyebrow at their joined hands. Draco and Hermione looked down at the same time and, noticing for the first time, quickly let go. Tonks hugged Hermione tightly, "care to tell me what's going on now?"

Hermione led Rose back into the living room to the boys, who were too busy playing to notice their presence yet, then followed Tonks into the kitchen. They sat down at the table and Tonks got straight to it, "talk."

Hermione took a deep breath and began, "you know that even in school, Ron and I always fought," she stated rather than asked. Tonks nodded. "Well, after we got married, it got worse…"

Hermione told her everything, from how it started to how it ended, why Hugo was calling Draco Daddy and what he had said, Draco adding in what Harry had told him in his office earlier, more than she had told Narcissa. When she had finished, she wiped away the small amount of tears, used to telling this story, and gladly Draco's arms when he wrapped them around her and she leaned back against his chest.

"The whole time you were married, with the kids, and I never even suspected. How many times did we have lunch and I didn't realise? I let him ear Teddy!"

"Don't blame yourself for not being able to do anything, no one knew, no one could help. I don't want you blaming yourself; I already have Harry and Ginny doing that, especially Harry."

"But even after what Teddy said, I did nothing; I just left it, thinking he was imagining it. I could have talked to you about it."

"What did Teddy tell you?" Draco asked, confused.

"He'd come back from yours and I'd ask him what was wrong and he'd say that he's scared because Rose and Hugo were scared but they wouldn't tell him why. He'd say they were fine when they were alone or with you but when Ron came in they'd be scared. He stayed less and less till he stopped going," Tonks explained. "He even told me that Harry's kids didn't talk about him. He knew something was wrong and told me but I did nothing because I thought he was just being silly. I'm so sorry."

Hermione stood up and comforted her, "it's not your fault."

Tonks nodded slowly, "I know that really, I just keep thinking 'what if I'd listened to Ted?' you could have left sooner." She smiled softly and wiped the tears, "he's such an arse. If he's ever any trouble, you know Remus is a werewolf…"

Draco grinned, "can we at least think about it, Granger."

"…Yes."

They all laughed. "On a nicer topic, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Draco answered, "we're friends."

"Please," Tonks scoffed, "you were holding hands when you got here, became embarrassed when you noticed and the only time I have ever seen the look Hermione had when you hugged her is when Harry hugs Gin. You two have something and if that something isn't already happening, then it will soon enough and, please, don't stop it; you two deserve it."

"Good to know, we'll bear that in mind," Draco answered automatically then he noticed Tonks smirking and Hermione blushing, looking quite shock, and he realised what he had said. "We're just friends," was all he said.

"Sure."

"We should go," Hermione said, not looking at either of them. "I'll get the kids ready."

As soon as she left, Draco turned and glared at Tonks, "why would you say that?"

"I was only telling the truth. I think that you two are great for each other. She seems to like you, I'm pretty sure you like her. You don't have to go through the awkward single parent phase. Her kids love you; Hugo's already calling you Daddy, it's only a matter of time before Rose does too. They're already close to Scorpius, who loves Hermione. She would be an amazing mother to him. You can already tell he wished she was, or at least has a mother like her. But he wouldn't need a mother like Hermione, if he had Hermione." By the time Tonks finished her speech, she was grinning.

"You're jumping way too far ahead, Tonks. It's only been three days. She's not even divorced yet!"

"Is this you admitting you like her?"

"…Yes."

"You said she's talking to Blaise tomorrow," she reminded him. "Besides, their marriage ended a long time ago. She is a single mother, who likes you. Even Harry is OK with it, or he wouldn't have been as fine with Hugo calling you Daddy as he is."

"Are you coming Draco?" Hermione called from the hall.

"Yeah!"

"I'm not telling you to start a relationship with her now; I'm just saying to see where it goes and not to push it away, thinking you shouldn't do it," Tonks said, walking with him. "OK?"

Draco nodded, "alright, I'll see where we go and I won't push us away. Are you happy now?"

"Very." Tonks hugged the children, Hermione and Draco and waved as they left, back to Draco's house.


	8. Divorce Papers

**A/N: I put up chapter 7 a few hours ago and got eight reviews for it, so instead of waiting till tomorrow to post chapter 8, I have decided to post now! So, here is the next chapter of Keep Moving. Enjoy and review :)!**

It was now two months since Hermione had come to Draco's house. The children had grown closer with each day; there wasn't a day when either child was alone, whether they were in the house or at school. Hermione had finally decided to enrol them after two weeks, though she was worried about Ron finding them there, but she hadn't heard anything about him going there in the month and a half they had been going. The school knew to keep him away and call her or Draco straight away. Hugo was still calling Draco 'Daddy' and, even though Rose wasn't, the school knew, accepted and had Draco listed as their father; Ron had no business there and they would not let him in.

Everyone was used to Hugo calling Draco 'Daddy' now, even Scorpius, who would tell people that Rose and Hugo were his little brother and sister, taking pride in the fact that he was the oldest (being one month older than Rose).

Draco had called Blaise and he would come to Draco's every Friday to talk to Hermione about the divorce. Nothing was official until she signed the papers and had them passed to Ron; they had only been going through what she would gain from it and what would happen in court.

Harry or Ginny also came one a week; generally on the Saturday. Only on or the other though. They didn't bring their kids as Ron was still coming every day to know where they were; not that the children would tell Ron, they wouldn't go near him. but they might tell one of the Weasley family and they didn't want the news getting back to him. One would stay at home with the children and tell Ron where to go while the other came to visit.

The relationship between Draco and Hermione had also progressed, spending many a night cuddling together on the couch before Hermione would fall asleep and Draco would carry her to her room. Hermione realised one night a week ago that the more time she spent with Draco, the less her nightmares came until a couple of nights ago, they stopped completely. Her dreams were filled with her Draco and the children as one happy family; something that didn't surprise her as much as she thought it should.

She woke up smiling and immediately took the silencing charm down, not needing it anymore. She knew she was safe with Draco. There was nothing official about their relationship but it was definitely progressing into something. Hermione could move on from Ron. She silently thanked Draco for listening to Tonks' advice about seeing where they would go and not pushing it away (she had been listening, not that she would tell anyone that).

Hermione closed her book and checked the time on her watch; almost six. Blaise and Harry would be here any minute. Harry wanted to be here when Blaise handed Hermione the divorce papers to sign. As soon as she did, he was going to give them to Ron. It was Harry's 'job' to get him to sign. They all knew he would be difficult but Harry wanted to do it. Something good he could do for his friend, he said.

Hermione put her book down on the table and stood up. She stopped outside the kitchen when she saw Draco talking to Scorpius.

"Tell me again how this happened, Scorp," Draco muttered, wiping away the blood from his son's head.

Scorpius sighed dramatically and Hermione knew he had already told his dad this story. "We were playing Tag and I was running away from Rose and I tripped."

Draco finished cleaning the wound and used his wand to heal the skin. Hermione smiled, remembering when she had taught him that spell.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are Mione, Rose and Hugo staying with us forever?"

Draco smiled a little and Hermione couldn't tell whether it was sad or just a small smile, "I don't know."

Scorpius bit his bottom lip, hesitant to say what he wanted to say, "can we keep them?"

"They're not pets, mate," Draco laughed and Hermione laughed with him, silently so they wouldn't know she was there.

"Can they stay? Can Mione be my Mummy like you're being Rose and Hugo's Daddy?"

Draco hugged Scorpius, "maybe, if you ask her nicely."

"What if she tells me no?" he whispered.

"I don't think she'd ever say no, Hermione loves you," Draco whispered in his ear.

"Really?"

"Really." Draco lifted Scorpius off the counter and put him on the floor, "go and play." He watched Scorpius run outside to the other two and he put the bloody wipes in the bin. "You can come in now."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, "how did you know I was there?"

Draco shrugged, "you have to be a Slytherin to beat a Slytherin."

"I'll bear that in mind." Hermione leaned against the counter and looked out of the window, Draco standing next to her, "do you think he'll ask me?"

"He wants to but I don't think he will; he's scared you'll say no," Draco answered. "You'll have to make the first move…that is if you want to say yes."

"You said yes to my kids, it only seems right that I return the favour," she joked. "Of course I want to say yes, I love him."

"I know you do, I told him that, remember? Or were you not listening to that part?" Hermione refused to give him answer that he already knew. "When is Blaise and Harry getting here?"

"Now," came a voice behind them. Hermione jumped.

"I told you that you have to be a Slytherin to beat one," Draco answered. "Is Harry here too?"

The floo network activated and they all heard someone come their way. Blaise grinned, "yeah."

Hermione and Draco moved to the table where Blaise was and Harry followed. Hermione sat across from Blaise, Draco on her right and Harry sat on Blaise's left. They sat and watched in silence as Blaise took out the papers and placed them on the table then a quill and ink. "I didn't realise I was so popular," he muttered, feeling their eyes on him. He pushed them gently towards Hermione. "Everything you want is in there, first and foremost the full custody of Rose and Hugo plus your acceptance of using Veritaserum and your memories if necessary, but you can read through it if you want to. All you have to do is sign."

"I trust you, Blaise."

"Can I read through it?" Harry asked. "I'm just curious as to what you want."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said "sure," and passed him the papers.

"The children and everything you owned or bought both before and after the marriage. You're letting him have everything else?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't want any of it."

"Don't you want alimony?"

"No, he can keep his money. I won't let him have anything to do with Rose and Hugo after this, taking his money will just be an unnecessary reason to keep him in my life."

"Makes sense," Harry agreed. "Besides, Draco here has more than enough. I just think you should take him for everything he has."

"You're not the only one," Blaise murmured. "Can Hermione sign the papers so we can go to court and get everything over and done with or are you double checking everything's there?"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Zabini," Harry said as he handed Hermione the papers and watched her sign. When she was done, she gave the divorce papers back to Harry and he shrunk them and put them in his pocket. "I'll give them to him first thing on Monday. Until court, there is only one thing left for you to do now, Hermione. Tell the Weasleys. Gin and I have stopped him from saying anything to them so far and we've come up with reasonable excuses but they'll only ask so long. Right now, you've taken a last minute holiday to Disneyland. When do you come back?"

Hermione nodded once, "I know what you've done and I plan to tell them on Sunday."

"You're going to dinner? Ron will be there!"

"No," Draco disagreed. "You're going to give him work and they're going to come here. It's one of those times were we're thankful he's an auror."

"Right, OK," Harry said. "I have to go now but I'll see you on Sunday."

Blaise stood up. "Do I get an invite to this dinner?"

"You don't need an invite Blaise, you're welcome here anytime."

Blaise grinned, "good to know. You can introduce me as you're lawyer, Granger."

"Will do." Blaise went to go when Hermione called him back. "Aren't you taking you briefcase?"

Blaise looked at her strange then realised Draco hadn't told her yet, "why would I? I'm only going to the bathroom, I'm staying here tonight."

Hermione turned to Draco when he left. "I didn't know Blaise was staying here tonight."

"well…" Draco started. "We might need a babysitter."

"Why?"

Draco took her by the hand and sat her back down, "I know you're just getting divorced and it may be fast but I like you, I've grown up a lot since school, and I think that what Tonks said a couple of months ago is true and we do have something or we can at least. So, I want you to come out with me tonight."

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I am. Will you go out with me?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and didn't hesitate, "you had better hope I have something nice to wear. Yes, I will."

"Reservations are at seven," Draco told her.

Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly twenty past six. "Then we had better get ready."


	9. First Date

**AN: I told dramioneluver32 I would have this chapter up by Monday and here it is :D! Which is good because I was beginning to doubt I would :)! Please review and I will have the next chapter ready soon. This next chapter is when the drama starts ;)!**

Blaise opened the back door and whistled to the kids, who were still playing outside. "Come and say good bye to Mummy and Daddy then wash your hands ready for dinner!"

"Why are we saying good bye?" Scorpius asked Blaise when they came in.

"Because they're going out for dinner," Blaise answered.

"Like a date?" Rose asked.

Blaise shook his head. "It's not like a date," he corrected. "It is a date."

Now Rose and Scorpius were confused. "What's the difference?"

"The difference is that 'like a date' implies that they're only friends. But Mummy and Daddy are not _just_ friends."

"Then, what are they?"

Blaise sighed, "that, Scorp, is a story for another day."

"Blaise, you do know that they're only five, right? You're confusing them," Draco said as he entered the kitchen. He held up a cufflink, "will you help with these?"

Blaise came to help his friend and Scorpius came over and pulled on Draco's jacket till he looked down, "Daddy, why are you and Mione not just friends?"

"We are friends," Draco assured.

"Uncle Blaise says you're not _just_ friends."

"Because you're _not just_ friends," Blaise shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't tell them the rest of the story until after you've told me when you get back. It can be a bedtime story for the _next_ time I babysit."

"I don't think I want you babysitting my kids anymore," Draco murmured. What he said caused Rose to giggle and Blaise smile. "What?"

"You said _my _kids, as in plural, all three. It's…sweet. I've never thought of you as a _sweet _person before," Blaise admitted.

"I didn't think the word sweet was even in your vocabulary, Blaise. I've heard you in court." Draco walked out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. "Hermione, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Hermione called. Draco looked away when he heard the kids coming to the stairs and when he turned back to the stairs, his jaw dropped. Hermione came down from the top of the stairs; her dress was black and strapless, stopping just above her knees.

"Wow," was all Draco could say.

Blaise lifted Hugo up so he could see what everyone was staring yet. "Mummy, you're a princess."

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and hugged her little boy, "thank you, sweetheart."

"Are you sure you want to go out with him?" Blaise asked. "Think of your past, it was terrible. But we don't have a past; do you want to go out with me instead?"

"What past?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't listen to Uncle Blaise, Scorp, he's just being silly. Don't be silly," Hermione mock scolded.

Blaise tried to defend himself, "I'm being s-". He stopped when he noticed the looks Draco and Hermione were giving him and changed his word, "silly. I am absolutely being silly…sorry."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she put on her coat and kissed the children good bye, followed by Draco. "We'll see you later."

Blaise, who was still holding Hugo, pouted, "don't I get one?"

Hermione shook her head, "no," and left with Draco.

Blaise, still pouting, sighed and walked the children back into the kitchen to wash their hands for dinner, "your Mummy's so mean."

xXx

"Reservation under Malfoy," Draco told the waiter as soon as they entered the restaurant.

The waiter nodded and led them to their table. Draco gently grabbed Hermione's hand and they followed. "This place is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Draco agreed, but since he was staring at her as he said it, Hermione couldn't decide whether or not he was talking about the restaurant or her. She couldn't help but wish he was talking about her. "This place isn't too fancy and it's muggle so you don't have to worry about the wizarding press finding you and everyone, including Weasley, knowing you are with me."

"Do you mean 'with you' as in staying at your house or 'with you' as in this date?"

"…Both."

Draco pulled out her chair for Hermione to sit and then went to his own. The waiter gave them their menus and walked away.

"Do you not want people to know you're on a date with me?" she asked.

"I don't want people to know till after you're divorced, if we wait then people would believe you moved on quickly and not have me blamed as the reason for leaving him," Draco explained. "You know how the media like to jump to conclusions. But this is only the first date; we should wait until we've been on a few before we talk about telling the world."

"How long is a few?"

Draco shrugged, "three, maybe four."

"You're quick," Hermione laughed.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "after two days of you staying in my house, I tell you I want to raise _your _children as my own and you give me a hug. I tell you three or four dates is long enough to be able to tell people we're dating and you think I'm quick? It just makes no sense!"

"Sorry."

Conversation was halted then when the waiter came to order their food and drinks. During the meal, they talked more about each other that they had forgotten to ask in the two months they had been getting to know each other; their childhoods, crazy things they had done while drunk. Hermione found herself having an amazing time on this date with Draco and she had a feeling he was too.

After Draco had paid and they had left, they went for a walk around the city, neither of them wanting this night to end.

"This night has been so amazing. I have not had a night like this in years and, honestly, I never thought I could have a perfect date with you."

"Likewise," Draco murmured. He stopped them in the middle of the pavement, "I never thought I would ever go on a date with you, let alone a perfect one. But I am and I'm grateful." Draco put a hand on her cheek, "the circumstances that brought you to my door were not good but I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Hermione whispered. "I wasn't going to, I almost thought I was going to drive away," she admitted. "But I didn't and I'm glad and so are the kids." The hand that wasn't holding Hermione's face, she held with her own hand, "I think this will work, me and you and the kids; one big happy family."

"Me too." Draco bent down and kissed her, slowly at first then more passionately. Hermione let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. This was their first kiss and they both thought it was perfect.

Draco pulled back a little and was about to say something when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked around Hermione to try and see something. "What is it?" She asked, turning to look.

Draco shook his head and turned back to her, "nothing. I thought I saw something. Let's go home."

xXx

As soon as they got into the house, Draco was kissing her. They stumbled all the way up the stairs, careful not to make any noise as Blaise and the kids were most likely sleeping.

Draco opened his bedroom door and pulled her in then pushed her against the door. "Is this going too fast?" he asked her as he was kissing her neck.

He felt her shake her head, "no." Hermione pushed him lightly to his bed while unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He laid her on the bed and hovered over her, then unzipped her dress.

"Are you sure?" Hermione nodded and the dress came off. He took one look at her body before kissing her once more.


	10. Family Drama

**A/N: I love how fast my updates are becoming; let's hope they stay this way! Enjoy chapter ten and PLEASE review!**

Hugo was an early bird. That was how his Mummy and Daddy described him. He would always be up early, no matter the day. He loved to check his Mummy was sleeping before going into his Daddy's room to watch cartoons before she woke up. He loved it when his Daddy wrapped his arms around him, like he was keeping him safe, and watched them with him. He loved it when his Daddy made him laugh, putting on voices and copying the actions with him. Hugo loved his Daddy.

He wasn't like the bad man he used to live with. The bad man wouldn't let him watch cartoons in his room; he wouldn't let him watch cartoons at all. He wouldn't wrap him arms around him and keep him safe. He wouldn't make him laugh, putting on voices and copying actions. Hugo didn't like Ron.

It's better here with Daddy.

Hugo got out of bed and, carrying a stuffed red dragon teddy his Daddy had got him, went to his Mummy's room to check she was sleeping. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside, like every other day. But something was different. He opened the door slowly, confused. Mummy wasn't in her room. She wasn't in his room with Rose. He went down stairs and checked the living room and the kitchen; Blaise was still sleeping but Mummy wasn't watching telly or making breakfast.

Hugo went back upstairs and into his and Rose's room. He poked the sleeping girl till she woke. "It's Saturday, Hugh, go to bed," she whispered.

"Where's Mummy?"

Rose shrugged, "ask Scorp."

Hugo nodded and went to Scorpius' room. He poked the sleeping boy till he woke. "It's Saturday, Hugh, go to bed," he whispered.

"Where's Mummy?"

Scorpius shrugged, "ask Daddy."

Hugo thought that was a great idea and wondered why he didn't just go to Daddy first. His Daddy knew everything. He surprised that he couldn't open it though. Daddy always shut the door but Hugo could always open it. He tried again and again, calling Daddy's name over and over.

"Daddy!"

Scorpius came out then to see that Hugo couldn't open Daddy's bedroom door. "It's locked, silly."

"Can you open it?" Hugo asked.

Scorpius shook his head, "no, Daddy locked it form inside, only Daddy can open it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Hugo decided that it would be better if he just kept calling and trying, Daddy would hear him soon.

Scorpius stopped him and banged on the door. "DADDY!"

xXx

Draco woke up with a smile on his face and sighed then turned to Hermione, who was already awake. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she replied, just as quietly, though also smiling. "Last night was –"

"Amazing," Draco interrupted.

Hermione nodded. "I told you we weren't going too fast. It was perfect."

"Well, you're usually _always _right," he told her. "I'd be surprised if you were wrong."

Hermione laughed and pushed him lightly. "I could always change my mind, you know."

"I know, but you won't."

"Prove it," Hermione dared. "Why won't I change my mind?"

Draco pulled himself on top of her and kissed her, showing her why. The move made Hermione laugh. Going any further, though, was stopped, when they heard a bang on the door and Scorpius yell. They turned to the door and Draco moved off of her but still faced her. "We should tell them."

"You're right; they only know that we went out for dinner last night. They could easily think we're just friend, like when I go out for lunch with Harry."

Draco passed Hermione a clean shirt and a pair of his shorts for her to wear and put on a pair of pyjama bottoms then opened the door. "Hey, boys."

"Daddy, I couldn't open the door," Hugo said sadly.

"I'm sorry, mate. Daddy had to lock it."

"Can we still watch cartoons?" Draco nodded and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Do you want to watch cartoons too, Scorp?"

Scorpius nodded and was about to answer when Hugo interrupted him. "Mummy, you're here!"

Scorpius' jaw dropped when he saw Hermione in Draco's bed and ran away. "Rose, it happened! Uncle Blaise was right!"

Draco turned to Hermione, confused, and he wasn't the only one. Scorpius came back, Rose's hand in his own, as if he had dragged her, and pointed to Hermione.

"It is true."

"What's true?" Hermione asked.

Draco went back to his bed and got in, Hugo already leaning on his stomach so Draco could wrap his arms around him.

"Uncle Blaise said that we would find you here when we woke up 'cause you were more than friends," Scorpius explained as he as Rose walked in and climbed on to the bed and into the middle; Scorpius next to Hugo and Rose next to Hermione.

"He did, did he?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.

Rose nodded, "he's very smart."

That caused Draco to laugh. "Is he really?" He put the cartoons on for the kids and watched as they settled down. His family.

"Are you my Mummy now?" Scorpius asked Hermione hesitantly.

"Do you want me to be?" she asked him, smiling, letting him know he could answer.

Scorpius nodded, "yes, please."

"Then, yes," she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm your Mummy."

Scorpius grinned and turned to Rose, "now, I have a Mummy," he pointed to Hermione, "and you have a Daddy," he pointed to Draco, "and now you're really my sister."

"I know," she answered. "They've been Mummy and Daddy for ages."

"I think I'll go make breakfast," Hermione said, getting up.

"Can we have it here, Mummy?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione smiled, liking how 'Mummy' sounded coming from him. She turned to Draco, since it was his bed.

"Sure, why not."

Hermione nodded, "Breakfast in bed then."

"Can I join?" They all turned to Blaise who had just come to the door. "I'm going, have a lovely _family _filled day."

Blaise waved to the children and Draco and Hermione showed him out. "Good bye, Blaise. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," Blaise nodded. "The family bombshell dinner, I can't wait for that." They laughed and Blaise turned serious. "You two belong together, you know? In school, I used to tell Draco, he was only teasing you because he liked you, like the saying. I meant it though. I'm glad you came here; for Draco and for Scorpius."

"Me too."

Blaise nodded once again and gave her a quick hug, "I'll be here early tomorrow. I'll help get anything ready." He left. Hermione shut the door and went to the kitchen.

xXx

When everyone had finished breakfast and Hermione had them sent downstairs, they lay back down in bed and thought of things they could do for the day.

"Why don't we go to the park?" Draco asked.

The three kids cheered. "We haven't been to the park in a long time," Rose said. "Please, Mummy."

"I don't see why not," Hermione answered. The kids cheered again and ran out to their rooms to get ready. Hermione turned to Draco when they had gone, "are you sure about this?"

"It's a muggle park, Hermione, no one will know us. We're just a normal family taking are kids to the park," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Besides, we can't stay in the house all day, we have to come out eventually."

"You're right; I'll go get Rose and Hugo ready, you get Scorpius ready." She kissed him quickly and left.

xXx

"I have every right to know!"

Harry turned to Ron, his former friend, and glared. "Gin, take the kids to play, please. I'll handle this." Ginny nodded quickly and walked James, Albus and Lily into the playground, reassuring them that Daddy would be fine and not to be scared. "You have every right? What right do you have to hurt your own wife? What right do you have to bully those kids until they're terrified of being in the same room as you? What right do you have, Ron?"

"They're my family!"

"No!" Harry yelled. "They're my family and won't let you do this! Did you really think I would never find out? That I would let continue? You're lucky I haven't had you arrested yet! It's unfortunate that Hermione doesn't want that."

"She doesn't want that because she loves me!" Ron argued.

Harry scoffed, "she doesn't want that because she doesn't want a reason to see you yet!" Harry really wished he had known Ron would follow him here so he could hand him the divorce papers right now. He had sent Ron an owl, saying he had case for him on Sunday as he thought he wouldn't see him till Monday.

Harry and Ginny had come to the park so the kids would have some fun and not have to worry about Ron banging on their door. It didn't go according to plan.

"Where are they Harry? And don't give me any of that crap about them being away."

"They are away, they're safe."

Ron opened his mouth to speak when he heard a voice of a little girl call to her Daddy. A familiar voice. Harry saw them too and froze. Ron turned around to see them and gasped. There was his daughter with a little blond boy he had never met before.

He heard her yell again, "push us, Daddy!"

Ron didn't understand. She obviously hadn't seen him, why would she yell that? Then he saw him. He ran to them and spun them around. He laughed when they laughed and spun them faster when they told him to.

Ron saw _his_ daughter call Draco Malfoy Daddy.

Harry yelled. "DRACO!"

xXx

As soon as they got to the entrance of the playground, Rose and Scorpius ran ahead, racing to see who would win. Draco left Hugo with Hermione and walked faster, to keep an eye on them.

Rose laughed, "ha, beat you, Scorp!"

"It was a draw," he argued.

"Loser."

They jumped up onto the roundabout and Rose called out, "push us, Daddy!" She called again getting impatient.

Draco ran the rest of the way, "alright." He told them to hold on tight and spun them around.

"Faster!" They both said.

"DRACO!"

Draco turned to where his name was called and stopped the roundabout. Rose saw and got off, hiding behind him. Scorpius didn't move, confused.

"I can't believe you knew, Harry!" Draco heard Ron yell. Ron closed the distance and grabbed hold of Draco's jacket. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Daddy, who's this?" Scorpius asked.

"No one, mate." Draco turned back to Ron, "get your hands off me." He didn't give Ron a chance, he pulled them off himself. "You have no business here. Leave."

"You've got my daughter!"

"Daddy!" They all turned to Hugo and Hermione, who stopped and froze when they saw Ron.

"Hugo," Ron whispered. "I've been looking for you."

Hugo turned to Draco, "Daddy, make him leave."

"I will, don't worry. You just stay with Mummy. Rose, Scorpius, go to Mummy." Ron watched them run and turned back to Draco, furious. "What have you done to my kids?"

"I didn't do anything, you did this!" Draco yelled; eye level with Ron. "You hurt them! You scared them! You forced them away and you brought them to me!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"A better father than you," Draco answered straight away. Rose screamed when Ron's fist collided into Draco's face and Draco had to spit out the blood in his mouth.

Draco was about to hit back when Hermione's voice stopped him, "stop, Draco. Don't do this, he's not worth it. Think of the children, they don't need this."

Draco brought his hand down slowly, "leave now, before I have you arrested for assault."

"Just go, Ron," Ginny said from behind Harry. Harry pulled him away, turned him around and they watched him go. But not before he spoke:

"Don't think this is over, Malfoy. It's far from over."


	11. Change of Plans

**A/N: And so a chapter comes...ONE DAY after the last update, I am SO proud of myself! Enjoy and review :) the person to give me my 100th review gets a shout out and the next chapter dedicated to them...best be quick though! It has 99 already ;)**

As soon as Ron left, the first thing Hugo did was run to Draco, who picked him up and hugged him to his chest. He could feel Hugo's tears fall onto his neck, where the little boy's face was currently hiding. Everyone had been so accustomed to seeing him and Rose happy now, that they completely forgot how scared they would become around Ron. Draco turned to Rose to see her also crying. He knelt down, placing Hugo on the floor, though his head was still on Draco's shoulder, and held out an arm for Rose, "come here, sweetheart."

Rose ran to him and he held them both. "Don't cry," he soothed. He glanced at Hermione and back. "Mummy and Daddy will get upset if you're upset." He let them go and turned their heads to face him. "I promise everything will be fine. I won't let him or anyone hurt you, any of you. I'm so sorry I got angry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Rose nodded, "I know," she whispered. "You're not scary."

"Good."

Scorpius and Hermione came over and Scorpius wrapped an arm around Draco's neck. "I didn't like that man, Daddy," he stated. "He's bad, you should arrest him."

Draco laughed and hugged him, "maybe, soon. Come on, we came here to have fun. We can forget about this and have fun, can't we?" Draco asked the children. They nodded, smiling as if to prove it.

"James, Albus and Lily are playing by the slide," Ginny said. "Why don't you go to them? You can introduce them to Scorpius, I'm sure they would love to meet him."

"I'd like that," Scorpius replied. Rose nodded and took his and Hugo's hands and they walked to the slides. Scorpius took one last look at his parents before going to play.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said as soon as the kids were gone. "I didn't know he was going to follow me here."

"It's not your fault, Harry," Hermione answered. "You didn't know we were coming."

Draco sighed, "maybe we shouldn't have come here, after all."

"No," Hermione disagreed.

"Hermione, he knows where you are!"

"But not where we live."

"He can find out," Draco argued.

"No, he can't," Harry told them. "I made your file classified. Only the Head Auror, the lead Hit-wizard, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minister for Magic can open your file; that's me, you, Bennett and Kingsley. He can't even get permission to." Harry smirked at the last thing he said, everyone knew Harry would never let Ron look at Draco's file. "He can't pretend because I have to be called first. He could ask around but Blaise would never tell him, I doubt he would go to your parents but they wouldn't tell him either and he doesn't know of anyone else who know where you live now."

"Only my parents, Blaise and Astoria know where I live, I doubt she would tell him."

"It's better this way," Hermione said. "I keep saying I want to keep quiet, that I want him left alone like I expect him to just go away. He's not going to. It's good that he knows who I'm with, that we're happy without him and when he gets those divorce papers, when we go to court and everyone finds out what he's done, because I intend on telling them everything, _then _he'll go to jail. He won't get away with any of this. I may have let it go if it had only been me he hurt, but not my children. He deserves everything he's going to get for what he's done to them."

"He'll be safer in Azkaban after Mum finds out," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, "then everything will be over and you and me and those kids over there, our kids, will be safe and happy and a family."

Draco smiled and pulled her closer, "I can't wait." He kissed her.

They broke apart when they heard Harry laugh, "two months. Pay up, Gin."

"You're betting on us again?" Hermione asked. They watched Ginny grudgingly give her husband her money.

"We might as well," Harry replied. "It's all we can do really, especially now we're not keeping Ron in the dark." He turned to Ginny and put her money in his pocket, " I feel almost sad to be taking your money."

"Key word being 'almost'," she practically spat at him, glaring. Then she moved her glare to Draco and Hermione. "You couldn't have waited two more weeks?"

Draco shook his head, "no, Blaise was talking to the kids; it wasn't good. I had to act fast."

They honestly didn't know whether Draco was mocking or if he really was serious, but they laughed anyway; Ron and his threat forgotten for now.

xXx

"So, what's happening tomorrow?"

Harry sighed in annoyance, having repeated this more than once to the man sitting at his desk in his office at work.

After the two families had spent the morning in the park, they had gone back to Draco's for lunch. After that, Harry that, Harry announced that he had to go to work for a bit and he would be back before dinner. Draco, for some unknown reason, decided to go with him.

"Ron and I usually work on a Saturday so that we definitely have Sunday off and can go to Molly's for dinner. The only times we work on a Sunday is when we get called in for an emergency. The case I gave to Ron, I won't get full details about till later, so he can start on it tomorrow, which is why he has the day off today. This way Sunday is free for the Weasleys to come to yours," Harry explained. "Have you told your parents you're not having dinner at there's tomorrow?"

"No." The voice did not belong to Draco.

Draco cursed silently to himself as Narcissa walked into Harry's office. "Mrs Malfoy, it's good to see you."

"And you, Mr Potter." Narcissa glared at her son, "so, I called your house today to ask about dinner tomorrow and Hermione tells me something interesting; you're not coming. When I asked why not and she realised you hadn't told me, she told me to talk to you, telling me where you where. Would you care to explain, Draco?"

Draco gulped, "well, Hermione is going to tell the Weasleys about Ron and the divorce and everything and she can't tell them at the Burrow in case he comes so they're coming to my house for dinner."

"All of us," Harry cut in.

"And, what about dinner with your Father and I? Where you never going to tell me?"

"Of course I was going to tell you, Mother, I just didn't know how."

"You always have dinner at home, Draco!"

"It's only for this one week," Draco reassured.

"It might not be," Harry murmured. He looked up to see the two Malfoys staring at him. "Did I say that out loud?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

Like Draco had when he was under Narcissa's stare, Harry gulped and wondered if this was scarier than facing Voldemort. "Well, Draco always has Sunday with you and Hermione always has Sunday dinner with the Weasleys and I. with her and Draco in a relationship now, it will limit who has diner where."

Narcissa temporarily forgot her anger, "you and Hermione are together? This is amazing."

Draco nodded, "yes, it is. It's also new, so don't say anything yet."

"I won't. Back to dinner; what are we going to do? I understand that Hermione wants to tell the Weasleys but Sundays are the only times I get to spend any proper time with the children!"

"It would be a lot easier if we could have the diner at Malfoy Manor," Harry almost whispered.

"That's perfect!"

Harry looked up to see them staring at him again; only instead of confused looks, one was of delight, the other of horror. "I really have to stop speaking out loud."

"Please do," Draco almost growled.

"No. Thank you, Harry that is the perfect solution. Hermione can have her talk with the children, both Molly and I can see the children and the manor is certainly big enough, bigger than your house, darling." Narcissa turned to leave, smiling. "I'm going to organise everything. Harry, tell everyone where they're going for dinner tomorrow."

"Will do."

As soon as she was gone, Draco turned to Harry, "do you know what you've done?"

"Maybe it won't be so bad?"

"I guess we're going to find out, aren't we?" Draco shook his head in disbelief. "How are you even going to get them there?"

Harry thought for a few minutes then he pretended he was speaking to Mrs Weasley, "Draco and I are good friends now and I see Narcissa Malfoy quite a few times. She asked if Ginny, the children and I could have dinner at the manor on Sunday. When I politely declined, saying I have dinner at the Burrow, she insisted you all come along. Ginny is very excited to be going and Hermione and the children will be back by then, they'll be there too. Ron has to work, unfortunately, but at least it won't be as uncomfortable there."

Harry nodded and grinned, "Yeah, I'm positive that will work."

"You're blackmailing them with seeing Rose, Hugo and Hermione," Draco exclaimed.

Harry just shrugged, "I've already been lying to them. As long as it benefits everyone, what's blackmail going to do?"


	12. Custody

**A/N: After receiving a (bad?) review, I have decided to explain to everyone about this story: I know that in real life, what Hermione is doing can be considered wrong. I also know that what she did can happen in real life! People have taken their kids and run away to be safe (hence the inspiration to the song Two Beds And A Coffee Machine by Savage Garden, which inspired this story). These issues will come up later in this story, I've not forgotten, but I also know that this is a fan fiction; a made up story from my imagination using characters that aren't even real to begin with. That being said, I apologise if I sound mean or rude in any way, that wasn't my intention. I just need to clear that up!**

**Positives: I'm thinking this story will be finished soon, yay for being on it's way to becoming my first completed multi-chapter story that is longer than four chapters! So, I can also tell you that this story has a sequel coming after it! Excited? I am!**

**The next chapter may take a bit longer to post than the speed at which I've been posting. The Weasleys are in the next chapter and I'm not writing Hermione tell them as I have for when she told Tonks and Narcissa. I'm actually writing it; you'll know what happened to Ron to become the way he is and why they were so scared and I want to make sure it's perfect because I feel it's important!**

**Huge thanks to Anthro79 for giving me my 100th review, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Please enjoy and review! This is my longest chapter so far, it's a bit of a filler really. Astoria makes a cameo, a new character, with a key role, has arrived AND we know what (or who) Draco saw on his and Hermione's date!**

**Warning: swearing.**

Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. Draco had left a couple of hours ago and he had received an owl from Ginny awhile ago, saying she had just come home from Draco's with the kids and was starting dinner.

He smiled as he thought about the letter. If they had thought it was fast that Scorpius, Rose and Hugo had become close, it was nothing compared to the friendship between Scorpius and Albus. Best friends forever, Ginny had said.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the part of the letter that mentioned dinner; if Harry wanted to keep his promise of getting home before then, he had to leave now. He'd done enough paperwork for today anyway.

He put away his files, all but the one for Ron tomorrow, and left his office, locking his door. File in hand; he made his way to Ron's office, planning on leaving it on his desk, when he was distracted by raised voices.

"He's your husband!"

"Ex," the woman stated back. "It's none of my business what he does."

"What's going on here?" Harry asked when he was behind them.

Ron turned around. "That's none of your business, Harry!"

"It is when you're yelling in my department." Harry held out the file he was carrying. "I was going to put it on your desk for the morning, but since you're here."

"I can't believe you're making work on a Sunday," Ron muttered. "Maybe I should though."

Ron's response reminded Harry of why Ron was working tomorrow. He had sent the Weasleys an owl, telling them what was happening, using the words he had told Draco earlier. They had been confused but accepted the invite and said they would be there, as Harry knew they would. Harry had sent a response to Narcissa Malfoy personally, not trusting that Draco would tell her himself. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Draco would lie and say no one could come.

Harry snapped out of it and answered Ron. "I don't care what you think, just do the job." Ron glared at Harry's tone and walked away to his office, barging into Harry's shoulder.

"He's changed since school," the woman said.

Harry turned back to her quickly, having forgotten she was there. "A lot of people have," he answered. "Some for the better, some not so. Can I help you?"

"Yes," she replied. "You are the person I was looking for. I'm –"

"Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria looked confused but it cleared after a moment, "Draco told you about me."

"A bit," Harry admitted. "We talked on occasion about our kids but by the time we actually started working together, you were already separated and I was there only hearing the bad things. I vaguely remember you from school but it was because of your argument with Ron that I know who you are; there's only one ex-husband Ron wants to yell about."

Astoria nodded, "ah, yes. Draco and Hermione. Hermione's kids calling him Daddy instead of Ron. He thinks Draco's done something, put a spell on them of some kind. Ridiculous, of course."

"You don't sound surprised," Harry noted.

Astoria laughed, "no. I didn't know about the kids but I knew about the relationship."

"How?"

"They weren't very discreet when they kissed on their date in London," Astoria answered. "My sister, Daphne, saw them. She went ballistic, obviously, told me I should do something about it. I managed to keep her quiet; I suspect they don't want it getting out yet, to the media and others. Ron Weasley doesn't take bad news well and I don't think he knows everything yet. Are they…?"

"Getting divorced? Yes. Ron is getting the papers on Monday. They've been separated for a long time now." Harry didn't feel the need to tell her the whole truth. "How did you keep your sister quiet?"

"I told her I would handle it," she answered. From the look on Harry's face, she knew he was suspicious and was going to ask what she meant. "Don't worry, I won't try to ruin their relationship, I'm not like my sister."

"What do you mean then?"

"I've never thought of muggles as filth, I thought of them the same way I thought of everyone, muggles and wizards alike, no matter their status."

"And that is?"

"You keep out of my business and I'll keep out of yours."

"Interesting," Harry answered. "But why are you here?"

Astoria held up some papers, "I never wanted to be a Mother, I told Draco from the beginning. When Scorpius was born, Draco was always known as a single Father. I know you think I was harsh and horrible but I just couldn't be a Mother. But I always knew that Scorpius needed one and when Draco and I finally divorced, I went to my lawyer and got these papers then waited till Draco was with a woman I knew would be a perfect Mother to Scorpius." She took a breath, "I've heard things about Hermione's life; her work, her family, how great she is with her children. She's the perfect Mother for Scorpius so I want you to give her these."

Harry hesitantly took the papers from her and read through them. "These are adoption papers."

"Yes," Astoria said. "Draco has full custody, but as I'm legally written as Scorpius' Mother, I can still have a say. With these papers, my name will change to Hermione's and I will no longer be involved at all."

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked. Astoria only nodded. ""I'll give her the papers tomorrow."

xXx

"Come on, Draco, you have to wake up," Hermione tried to be as sweet as possible. It would have been easier to do so if she hadn't been trying to wake him every five minutes for the past half an hour. Her and the children had been up for a couple of hours now and were all ready and waiting for him so they could get to Malfoy Manor before the other guests.

"You might as well wake up now, Draco, because Blaise is downstairs; one word from me and he will be up here to wake you himself."

Draco sat up so quickly, Hermione jumped; the thought of Blaise jumping on him (as he did when they were kids) wasn't pleasant. "I'm up."

Hermione smile sweetly, "good. I hung up your clothes on the wardrobe, you have half an hour to get a shower and get ready."

Draco groaned and got out of bed, "we don't have to do this, you know."

"Yes, I do," Hermione disagreed with him. "They need to know."

"But it doesn't have to be at a dinner with my parents at their house." he said.

Hermione shrugged, "blame Harry."

"I do," he answered. "Don't ever think that I don't." Hermione just laughed as she walked out. "Hey!"

"What" she asked, coming back in.

"Is Blaise really here?"

Hermione shook her head and smirked, "no, he's meeting us at your parents. There's something he wants to tell you."

Draco nodded once, not happy that she had tricked him.

xXx

Hermione paced the living room floor, checking her watch every couple of minutes. They were supposed to leave almost ten minutes ago. Narcissa had floo called asking where they were and informed her that the Potters had arrived. The children were sitting on the couch, watching Hermione become more annoyed by the minute as they waited.

"Draco!"

She didn't get an answer right away but she did hear him coming down the stairs. "Sorry, I couldn't find my watch."

"What's so important about a watch?" she asked.

"I like this watch; Tonks helped Scorpius pick it for my birthday," Draco explained.

"Sorry," Hermione apologised as she gathered the kids and grabbed the floo powder. "But today is important."

"Why? Scorpius asked.

Hermione and Draco turned to the childrens' curious faces and she gave him the floo powder and knelt down. "Because, honey, some family members of mine are coming to Grandma's for dinner with us."

"Do I get to meet them, Mummy?"

Hermione nodded, "of course you get to meet them, Scorp. But Mummy has to talk to them first, so you, Rose and Hugo have to stay with Daddy until I say you can say hello."

Scorpius and Rose nodded, while Hugo still looked confused. "OK," they said.

The parents held the kids' hands and Hermione took the floo powder, called Malfoy Manor and walked through.

"You're late," Tonks' voice was the first they heard.

"I couldn't find my watch," Draco explained. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Aunt Cissa asked me yesterday afternoon. When I told Remus, he said it would be nice of us all to come. He, Teddy and my Mother are in the kitchen, getting drinks."

"Remus and Ted have come from school?" Hermione asked.

Tonks nodded, "they're going back tonight."

"Tonks, have you met any more bad guys 'cause I met one yesterday," Scorpius told her.

Tonks looked to Draco and Hermione, "what?"

"Ron," Hermione mouthed. Tonks only nodded once.

"DRACO!"

"Teddy! What did I say about shouting?" he asked as his cousin ran to him.

"Don't."

"They why do you do it?"

Teddy shrugged, "'cause you said don't."

Hugo pulled on Draco's shirt, "Daddy, can we go play?"

"Sure." Hugo, Rose and Scorpius all said thanks and ran out to the playroom.

Teddy watched. "Mum said you were their new Dad. I'm glad."

Draco laughed, "yeah, me too." Teddy told them he was going to see if he could get into the playroom, as Scorpius normally wouldn't let anyone in. But since Rose and Hugo could obviously get in, he thought it was worth a shot.

The adults split up then, Hermione and Tonks went to the living room to see Harry and Ginny. Draco made his way to the kitchen.

"Draco!"

"Blaise, you came," Draco answered when he turned around. "Hermione said there's something you want to tell me."

Blaise nodded, "yeah, I do. But why do you sound surprised that I actually came? I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world. The only people missing to make this day any more eventful than it already will be are Weasley and Daphne." Draco looked at him confused. "She came to see me yesterday. She said she saw you and Hermione making out on your date; went mental, she did. She came to tell me to tell you to stay away from Hermione. I told her to piss off. She's told Astoria, who said she would sort it, I don't know what she meant."

Draco groaned, "this cannot be happening. Is this what you came to tell me?"

"…No, not exactly," Blaise hesitated. "I kinda brought a 'date' to this dinner. I've been seeing here for a while and I wanted you to meet her, since you're my best friend."

"Oh," Draco said, confused as to why Blaise looked so nervous. This was good news. Wasn't it?

"I say 'met' but you already know her."

"Who is she? What's she like?" Draco asked.

"Well, she's a lawyer; she works in domestic and child abuse cases, so you see her with social workers a lot," Blaise explained. "She's smart and fun. She's pureblood but she doesn't believe in blood supremacy or any of that…anymore. I really like her."

"That's great, what's her name?"

"Hey, Draco," came a voice.

They two men turned to see a woman with black hair in waves to her shoulders, a smart yet casual top and black pants with high heeled boots, making her taller than she really was.

"Pansy." Draco turned to Blaise. "You brought Pansy. My ex-wife's best friend, Pansy."

"Ex-friend," Pansy cut in. "I stopped talking to her after you divorced. Just like Blaise dumped Daphne…although that should have been done a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Please," Pansy scoffed. "I've heard of 'opposites attract' but her and Blaise were _too _different."

"No, why did you stop talking to Astoria?" Draco corrected.

"Oh, I work on cases where I have to see innocent children being hurt or neglected. Scorp may have had you, but she was his Mother, it's just as bad."

"She still is, legally," Blaise reminded them.

"Not for long," Harry said. "Draco, will you come into the living room, I need to talk to you and Hermione."

Draco nodded and followed him, Blaise and Pansy close behind. Harry sat Draco don next to Hermione and started, "as I was leaving work yesterday, I saw Astoria and Ron yelling. Ron was telling Astoria about what happened in the park and that she should do something about it. She said it was none of her business. That was when I cut in, I handed Ron the file that is forcing him to work today, and when he left, I asked Astoria why she was there.

"She told me she was looking for me, she wanted to give me these," he held out the papers. "I read through them and asked her about them. She told me that the day you divorced, she went to her lawyer for them then she waited for the perfect moment."

"She told me she didn't want anything," Draco yelled.

"It's not something she wants, Draco," Harry explained. "it's something she wants to give you."

"What's that?"

"She told me about her little 'people policy'," he said.

Hermione frowned, "what's her 'people policy'?"

"You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours," Pansy recited.

"Oh," Hermione nodded to the woman, understanding, and then she double checked her eyes weren't playing tricks. "Pansy Parkinson?"

"Hello."

"Her plan is to forever stay out of your life," Harry continued and finally handed Hermione the papers. "She told me to give these to you and to tell you hello, Draco."

"Did you reply with a big, fat fuck you?"

"I might have done if she hadn't caught me off guard with those papers."

"Why? What are they?" Blaise asked.

Hermione gasped and almost dropped them. Draco caught them in time and read through them.

"They're adoption papers, for Hermione to adopt Scorpius," he whispered. "Why would she do this?"

"Like Harry said, it's her way of staying out of your life. If Hermione adopts Scorpius, then she would legally be his Mother. Right now, if anything were to happen to Scorpius, they'd have to contact Astoria but with these papers signed, they have to call Hermione," Blaise said.

"It's an old law the wizarding world put up where in an emergency, the Mother would always be called first, you know, because they believed the men work and the women look after the children. It's changed slightly over time, in circumstances where there is no mother, death for example. I've been trying to have it rewritten so if anything were to happen to Scorpius, they'd call Draco not her. Now, I don't think I need to." Blaise paused for a minute, "no, I'm still going to. It's a stupid law."

They sat in silence for a while, no one knowing what to say. Draco read and re-read the papers. Then he, finally, turned to Hermione and held them out to her, "here." She looked at him strangely. "They're for you to sign, not me. If you want to, that is."

"Of course I want to, I just wasn't expecting this."

"Astoria doesn't beat around the bush," Pansy said.

"You're really going to sign?"

"I really am." Draco pulled her to him, so she was almost sitting on his lap, and kissed her. They broke apart, breathing deeply and smiling. "Who's got a pen?"


	13. Telling The Truth

**A/N: I know I said it may take a while, I honestly didn't think it would only take me a day! But everyone was asking me to update as soon as possible and I just didn't want to disappoint, especially after all of your encouraging reviews for this story and for me as a writer about my negative review! It meant a lot to me, so thank you! As you will soon see, just as I kept Tonks and Remus alive, I have kept Fred alive! **

Pansy got Hermione a pen and everyone watched as she signed the adoption papers. "You're acting like signing a piece of paper is the most exciting thing in the world," she told them.

Blaise, Pansy and Harry stepped back a little and Blaise held up his hands as if surrendering. "Hey, after five years, my Godson has a Mother; it's pretty exciting."

Hermione laughed as she put the pen away and folded up the papers. "Since you're my lawyer right now, Blaise, I would like to leave this in your capable hands," she said, handing them to him. Blaise just nodded and grinned as he put them in the inside pocket of his jacket. "OK, now all of you have to look…normal and not tell anybody?"

"Why?" they all asked.

Hermione turned to Draco, "I think we should announce it during dinner, after I've told the Weasleys about Ron and the divorce and everything."

Draco agreed, "yes, that makes sense."

"You should be telling them soon, shouldn't you?" Harry asked. "I said two so Molly and everyone should be here any minute…" They heard the unmistakeable sound of the floo network being activated and the voices filling the room. "Now," he finished.

They turned to see Narcissa bring all the Weasleys – Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur and their children, Fred, George and their families, Charlie and even Percy and his family – into the lounge. Draco, Blaise and Pansy just stared.

George noticed their reactions first. "What's the matter with you three?"

"We have never seen this house so crowded," Draco answered.

"We're used to it," Harry told him. "This is what it's like at the Burrow."

"Yeah," Fred agreed. "Except your house actually fits everyone in."

"In fact this room itself is the size of the Burrow," George finished.

"Hush, boys," Molly scolded. She saw Hermione in the middle and rushed over to her. "Oh, Hermione, dear, we've missed you so much these past couple of months. Tell me, how are Rose and Hugo? Did you all enjoy your holiday? How was Disneyland?"

Hermione smiled as she hugged her back, not realising until now how much she had missed her. "Rose and Hugo are fine, thank you for asking. As for my 'holiday', there are, honestly, no words I can use to describe it."

Molly nodded in understanding, mistaking it as Hermione's way of saying she had a good time, and went to talk to Ginny. Blaise, Harry and Draco came over to her. "Well done," Blaise said. "You evaded questions, while being honest at the same time."

"I know, I'm actually proud of myself." Blaise smirked and held out a hand for a high-five, which Hermione gave.

"I can't believe you actually just did that," Harry said.

"You're sad people," Draco continued. "I'm going to check on the kids, let them know everyone is here and that dinner will be soon."

Hermione nodded, "OK, but don't bring them here."

"Why not, dear?" Molly asked.

"They're playing," Hermione explained. "I don't want them to feel like they have to stop and come here. They won't be playing after dinner, at least not for a while, so they can spend time with you."

"As long as I do get to see them," Molly said, smiling. "Why, though, did you decide to have dinner here at Malfoy Manor? Why not at home?"

"Harry's idea," Hermione and Blaise said, pointing to him.

"I didn't want to say no again."

"I think now is the best time to tell them, don't stall," Blaise whispered in her ear.

Everyone noticed and watched with confused faces. "What's wrong, Hermione?" Bill asked.

"OK, I'm glad you all said yes to coming because there is something I need to tell you," Hermione answered. "I think the children should go and play."

"I'll leave you to it," Pansy said. "I'll take the children to the playroom, I'm sure Scorpius can share just this once then I'll be in the kitchen with the others." She squeezed Blaise's hand quickly and gave Hermione a smile then they left, closing the door behind her.

Hermione turned back to the Weasleys; her family, "it would be better if you sat down." She waited till they all did so before continuing, "I know you have noticed, even if you had never said anything, besides Ginny, that something has been going on between Ron and me." They all nodded. "Well, I'm going to start from the beginning.

"While Ron and I were engaged, he was getting more work and more money and it was good but we didn't see each other much and he would always come home tired and stressed and he would just snap and yell at everything I said. I figured it was just wedding plans and work all piling up on him and after the wedding and when everything settled at work, he would be fine again. But he wasn't."

They listened intently and confused, not knowing where this was going. "All through the wedding reception, I would see Ron with a drink in his hand and I thought nothing of it because it was a party to celebrate that we had just been married and everyone was drinking. But after that, I started to notice that he didn't do anything without a drink in his hand; he would come home and his breath would stink of alcohol and when I woke up in the morning, there would be an empty bottle at his bedside.

"Just after Rose was born, I decided that I had had enough and I told him what I thought of his drinking. I told him that he had a problem and that he needed help. He didn't take that very well."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"He screamed at me, he told me I didn't know anything and that I should keep my mouth shut or he would shut it for me. When I told him I wouldn't, he slapped me."

The entire family gasped, not believing it. "No, that can't be true, dear; Ron would never do a thing like that."

"It's true, Mum," Ginny said. "Tell her the rest."

"There's more?"

Hermione nodded, "yeah, Charlie, there's more. His drinking and his temper just got worse. I tried to help but nothing I said would get through to him. He'd just push me away; literally. By the time Hugo was born, I had all but given up. I didn't know what to do anymore, I couldn't help him, I couldn't stay anymore but I couldn't leave; I was too scared, the children were terrified. Teddy stopped coming. James, Albus and Lily stopped coming. I knew I needed help and I went to Harry, he gave me Draco's address and told us to go there; that was two months ago."

"And that's where you've been ever since?" Fred asked. Hermione nodded. "Not Disneyland?"

"No, not Disneyland, Harry and Ginny said those things until I had everything figured out and could tell you," Hermione explained.

"Honestly, Hermione, I prefer the Disneyland story," Fred said.

Hermione laughed a little, "me too."

"I can't believe this. I'm sorry, Hermione but I can't," Molly told her.

"I didn't expect you to."

"Are you calling Hermione a lair, Mum?"

"Ginny, please, don't," Harry warned. "We knew this might happen."

"I know but I can't let it happen," Ginny argued. "She's telling the truth, Mum. I didn't want it to be true either but you can see that it's true! And she showed me the memories."

"I can show you, if you want to see them," Hermione said. "I don't expect you to want to, though, he is your son."

"I didn't raise my son to be like that," Molly shouted, causing everyone to jump. "I apologise for that, I was shouting at no one."

"I understand," Hermione soothed.

Molly stood up and rushed over to her, "I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what this must have been like to go through. I should have voiced my concerns a long time ago, this may have been avoided."

Harry shook his head, "this started long before anyone had concerns; it would never have been avoided, just dealt with earlier."

Percy spoke for the first time, "what are you going to do now?"

"The kids and I are staying with Draco; we're settled and happy there, the children are so close, Draco is wonderful."

"And you and Ron?"

Hermione turned to Blaise. He chose this moment as his time to speak, "I'm Blaise Zabini and the reason I'm here now, listening to this is because I'm Hermione's divorce lawyer."

"Divorce? You're going to get a divorce?"

"You didn't honestly think she was going to stay married to him did you?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny glared at him. "Sorry."

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "I signed the papers on Friday and Harry is going to give them to Ron tomorrow."

Molly and Arthur shared a look and they nodded slowly, "we think that's for the best, Hermione. I can't believe you went through most of this alone! Never forget that we'll always be there for you. As for Ron, well we won't be speaking to him for a while."

"Or ever," the twins said simutaneously.

"We should have realised beforehand; I've always wondered why Rose and Hugo never left you, Harry or Ginny and if they did, it was always to another adult who was in sight of you." Bill's words were met with murmurs of agreement.

"What they must have gone through," Molly whispered, close to tears. The room was quiet then, no one knowing what could be said to make this better. Arthur decided changing the subject from one person to another was best.

"Tell us, Hermione, what is life like now, with Draco there?"

"Different," Hermione said, smiling now. "The children are so happy and I never knew they could be so loud. They absolutley adore Draco, which is something else I need to tell you about, before you hear it and get upset or angry."

"Tell us."

Hermione took a deep breath, "well, like I said, Rose and Hugo love Draco so much and they...well, they..."

Ginny sighed impatiently and interrupted, "they call Draco Daddy. They love him like a Father, he loves them as his own, he treats them as a Father should. Hermione's happy with it, Harry and I are happy with it, Scorpius loves it. We've all gotten so used to it that if anyone were to ask who their Father was, we would just automatically say Draco. But it doesn't stop you from being their family, they just have an even bigger one now." Ginny turned to Hermione, "was that so difficult?"

"I thought we agreed that I would do all the talking?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged, "you took too long and we want to finish this talk before dinner, remember?"

They turned to the Weasley family, who hadn't spoken since Ginny's long outburst. "Mum? Are you alright?"

"Anything else we should know?"

"…Draco and I have started seeing each other and there is some more news but I'm saving it for during dinner."

"He's good to them?" she asked.

"Yes," Hermione told her straight away.

"He treats them properly?" Hermione nodded. "Good. Then I think it will take a while to get used to but it will be fine. I just have one more question; have you told your parents any of this, Hermione?"

Hermione cursed silently to herself; she'd been so busy worrying about Ron's family that she had actually forgotten her own. "No, not yet, but they will soon."

"Wow, this was definitely not what I expected when I came here, I'm glad we know everything though," George said. "Now, I think it's time to do what we came here to do: eat. Because it smells delicious, do you smell it?"

Fred nodded, "I hope it tastes just as good. Not that it's better than your cooking, Mum," he added quickly.

Before Molly could answer, the door opened and Draco came in, "dinner's ready."


	14. Dinner

**A/N: I have made a deal with dramioneluver32 that I can post a chapter a night, so here is the first chapter of the first night, chapter 14! Let's hope I can keep my end of the deal! This chapter is short compared to the last one but I just wanted the dinner in here. Enjoy and review! Coming soon: court + Ron + surprises = more drama ;)!**

Hermione and Blaise left the living room first. "You did it," he whispered.

Hermione nodded slowly, "I did and it went better than I thought it would," she whispered back, honestly.

Blaise placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, gently, reassuringly. "They would never have doubted you, they know you too well to even think you would lie or whatever reason you had thought of to believe that something would go wrong. Now that it's over, we can think of the good news; like a certain five year old boy sitting right there." He pointed to Scorpius, who was helping Narcissa set the table. But it was Hugo who saw everyone come in first.

"Grandma!" He shouted her and ran, his arms wide open to hug her.

Molly caught him in her arms and hugged him back tightly. "Oh, Hugo, we've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he said. He pulled back, smiling but frowned when he noticed tears in her eyes. "We are you sad?"

Molly shook her head, "I'm not sad, dear, I'm happy. I missed you and Rose." She had noticed that Rose had come and pulled out an arm to hug her also. She didn't let go of them for five minutes, as if scared they would disappear again if she did, and thought about why they had disappeared in the first place. When she did let go, she saw a flash of blond before it was hidden again behind Hermione. "And who is this?"

Hermione knelt down and moved Scorpius from behind her to the front and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Do you want to say hello?" He shook his head.

"No?" Hermione asked. "Don't be shy, sweetheart, this is Molly; she's Rose and Hugo's Grandma."

"Hello," Molly said. "What's your name?"

The little boy looked from Hermione to Draco, who both smiled and nodded encouragingly. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he whispered. He pointed to Draco, "that's my Daddy and this is my Mummy," he pointed to Hermione, still whispering.

"Your Mummy?" Arthur asked. Scorpius just nodded, not knowing him.

"That's Arthur, Scorp, Rose and Hugo's Granddad," Hermione told him. "That's Charlie, that's Bill and his wife, Fleur, that's Percy and his wife Audrey, and there's Fred and George and theirs wives Angelina and Katie. You met their kids when they went into your playroom to play before."

"Fred and George!" He shouted, happily. Everyone in the room stared at one another, confused as to how Scorpius would know them; everyone except the twins, Tonks and Teddy.

"No, my son can't know you two," Draco denied. "The only way he could would be if…" He stopped and the twins waited till he understood. When he did, he turned to Tonks, who was smirking at him. "When I said Scorpius wasn't allowed in their shop, was I talking to a brick wall?"

"I know I was talking to a brick wall all those times I said I couldn't babysit," Tonks countered. "You needed to be taught a lesson, baby cousin."

"Don't call me that," he snapped.

"Stop this," Andromeda intervened. "Nymphadora, if Draco doesn't like to be called that, respect that and don't call it him." Tonks stopped herself from laughing at how hypocritical her mother sounded; she still called Tonks by her full name, even though Tonks insisted that she stopped. "Also respect that Scorpius is Draco's son and not yours; if Draco says no to Scorpius going to the twins' shop, then he doesn't go." She turned to Draco who stopped smirking jut before she turned, "Draco it's just a shop, there's no harm."

Draco scoffed, "so you say but they were bad in school, it makes perfect sense that they have only gotten worse since then."

"We did not!" Fred started.

"We got better!" George finished.

Scorpius nodded, "it's fun, Daddy. They let me in the back and see their new things and I can have something before I go."

"Why?"

"Because we like him," Fred said. "It's not everyday we meet a kid who could be better than us. Well, one day anyway, he needs some work but he's getting better."

"He's a five year old boy, not a toy!" Draco shouted.

"I think it's time to eat," Narcissa said. "Everyone sit down, Scorpius you sit next to Daddy."

"There's someone missing," Harry pointed out when they were seated.

"Granddad couldn't come," Scorpius explained. "He's in L.A. working."

"Narcissa, this is delicious," Ginny exclaimed.

"Thank you, I made it myself. Roast chicken in a white wine sauce seems to be a favourite."

"Definitely," Ginny agreed. "I really hope it's not a family secret because I need the recipe."

Narcissa laughed, "I'll give it to you before you leave."

Everyone began private conversations amongst the table and Draco leaned back to Hermione. "Mum and Ginny are bonding over cooking."

"So?"

"I'm scared. If they bond, she'll never leave."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh, "if you want to be with me, Draco, you have to get used to my family. Besides, cooking isn't a hobby of yours so it's not like you're going to be part of their conversations."

Draco agreed to that. All through dinner, people talked of trivial things; the news, work, their own lives. It wasn't until they had finished and the plates had been sent away that Molly remembered. "Hermione, dear, didn't you say you had something you wanted to tell everyone at dinner?"

Narcissa looked up, "you have news?"

Hermione looked around the table to see all eyes looking back. "Yes, I have news."

"What is it, Mummy?" Rose asked.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I was given some papers to sign today, Blaise has them now, but I signed them just before everyone came."

"What were they for?"

Hermione smiled at George's question and turned to the others who already knew, to see them also smiling. "They were adoption papers, for me to adopt Scorpius." She turned to the little boy sitting between her and Draco. He looked confused.

"What does that mean, Mummy?"

"It means, sweetheart, that I am now really your Mummy."

"My real Mummy? Forever?"

Hermione laughed and nodded, "forever and ever." Scorpius broke into a huge smile and held up his arms for her to lift him up and he hugged her, Hermione squeezing back just as tightly. "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Mummy."

Rose and Hugo ran over and each sat on Draco's knee. "Are we family now?" Hugo asked.

"Always, mate," Draco answered.

"Are we adopted too?" Rose asked next.

Draco shook, "no, but we're still a family."

"Will they be adopted?" asked Fred and George.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "why the questions? Does it matter?"

"No, we're just curious."

"I think this is great news, now dessert," Narcissa walked into the kitchen, leaving the Weasleys to ask more questions.

xXx

The children had spent over an hour in the lounge with the grown ups talking about what they had been up to, at school and at home. Scorpius told them about 'the bad man' in the park. After that, they had been allowed to go back to play.

Hugo jumped off of George's knee and ran with them, standing on his uncle's foot in the process. "Watch it, Jacko!"

"Jacko?" Draco asked.

George nodded, "Hugo's middle name is Jack and that is what I call him. I thought Ron had picked the strangest name and I wanted them to name him Jack, which was Hermione's choice. Well, I thought it was the strangest name, then I met Scorpius…hey, what's his middle name?"

"Ryan," Draco answered.

George thought, "Ryan? I can use that. Why Ryan?"

"Mum wanted it to be Orion, so I compromised," Draco replied. "One constellation name was enough."

Narcissa and Molly came in, trays of cups and drinks levitated in front of them. "Now that the kids are off playing, we can have a few drinks and talk about other things besides cartoons and games."

"Do we have to?" Blaise asked. "I was rather enjoying the story about the cartoon James was talking about. What is it called, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "no idea."

"We're not stopping you from joining the children, Blaise," Hermione told him.

Blaise thought about the offer, "can't, alcohol wins."

Molly poured and Narcissa handed them each out. When everyone was settled, Ginny raised her glass, "I think we should make a toast. To Hermione; for being so strong."

"To Hermione," they chorused.

Draco smiled and raised too, never moving his gaze away from her, and whispered, "Hermione."

**A/N: I really think this story is getting cheesier by the minute...but I don't care because I love it! I swear I want to adopt Scorpius :)!**


	15. St Mungos

**A/N: Second day, second update. This one is another filler, to introduce a new character. He's not a main part but I like him :). The next chapter is about the divorce! Sorry in advance that it kind of stops abruptly. Please review!**

All the way to the office, people had to stop and stare as he walked past. It was like they had never seen him happy before. And he was happy; his best friend was smiling again, his niece and nephew were able to be normal, happy children and his former friend was about to be handed divorce papers, papers that would keep him out of Hermione's and the kids' lives forever. Yes, Harry was definitely happy. This was why he was whistling in the halls on his way to Ron's office and why people were staring at him.

Harry stopped outside the door, knocked once and entered. "How was the assignment I put you on yesterday?"

"Do you care?" Ron asked, not looking up.

"Of course I care," Harry answered. "It was an important assignment."

Ron sighed and sat up, "it went fine, the file is on your desk. Is that all?"

Harry shook her head, pulled out an envelope from his inside pocket and undid the charm to make it its correct size. "This is for you. It's from Hermione."

He dropped the envelope on the desk and Ron reached for it and opened it. What it was was not what he was expecting. "A divorce? She wants a divorce?"

"Yes," Harry stated. "What were you expecting? A heartfelt apology saying 'I'm sorry I left you, take me back'? She's not coming back to you, Ron; not now, not ever."

Harry left, shutting the door behind him. Ron ripped the papers up and threw them away. "No way am I signing," he muttered to himself. He covered his eyes with his hands and leaned back, he was having a bad day before it had even started. The sound of rustling had him sit back up and he opened his eyes. There on his desk were the divorce papers, there wasn't even a crease there, as if they had never been touched, let along ripped.

Harry came back in, "oh, before I forget, don't try to destroy them; the papers will just repair itself. Hermione, her lawyer and I expected you would want to. He'll be here later today and everyday to see if you've signed. I'd be quick if I were you; he's not a very patient man."

Ron Weasley's day got worse.

xXx

The emergency ward of St Mungo's was unusually quiet and Hermione was sitting behind the Healer's station, reading a book.

"Are you busy, Hermione?" Shelly asked.

Hermione looked up and smiled, "the work is piling."

Shelly put her hand to her heart, "you're using sarcasm again; I never thought I would miss but I do." She came and sat down next to her, "how are you and Ron?"

"Honestly?" Hermione asked. Shelly nodded. "You won't like it. Ron and I have been separated for a while, we're getting divorced and I have recently been seeing someone new."

"How come you never told me?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"I'm serious, Hermione."

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologised. "I didn't want to say anything until it was all official and my family knew first."

Shelly sighed but nodded, "I understand. So who's your new boyfriend?"

Hermione laughed but didn't get a chance to answer as the doors flew open and Healers were rushing in a new patient. Hermione and Shelly ran after them, to one of the beds. "I got there just in time and apparated us away but he got splinched," the man in the corner of the room explained.

"Draco!"

Draco looked up, "hey, you. I thought I'd come visit."

Shelly looked from one to the other, "you two know each other?"

"Draco, this is Shelly, she's a colleague. Shelly, this is Draco, my boyfriend," Hermione pointed to each of them, and then went forward to Draco to help.

"Boyfriend!" Shelly and the man in the corner both shouted.

"Hermione was just about to tell me about you!"

"Shelly, there's a time and a place." Hermione and the other healer there managed to stop the bleeding and heal his arm. The spell caused Draco to bite his bottom lip to keep from screaming. When it was over, the healer left, leaving Hermione, Shelly and the man who came with Draco in the room to talk with him. Hermione sat next to them, "what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, it was supposed to be routine; some guy had skipped bail on an assault charge and we went to bring him in. It was like he was waiting for us and it was too late for me to get out of the way. I have Theo, here, to thank for only getting splinched."

Hermione turned to him, "thank you. Don't I know you?"

Theo shook his head, "not personally. I'm Theodore Nott, we went to school together."

"Yes, I remember you," Hermione said. "You were in Slytherin too."

Theo nodded, "yes. So you two are going out?"

"It's still new," Draco explained. He lightly brushed his fingers over his shoulder and winced. He whistled as he watched Hermione write on his chart.

"OK, what is that?" Theo asked. "He's been whistling that tune all day, it's driving me crazy!"

Hermione turned to Draco, confused. Draco just shrugged. "Blame your son; he wanted to watch The Tigger Movie this morning. Did you bring that with you or did I not know I had it. Now I can't get The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers out of my head."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed that from six till eight he was your son? You're the one who lets him watch cartoons with you."

"What?" Theo asked.

"I also kind of unofficially adopted her kids," Draco told him.

"You went from one to three?" Hermione looked to Draco, about to ask if he had told him she had kids. "You were in the papers; it's not a secret."

Shelly came back in before anything more could be said. "This potion is for you, Draco, to help with any pain. You need to take it every morning and every night for a couple weeks, since your girlfriend is a healer; I think you'll be fine remembering that."

"Me too," Draco said.

Shelly smiled then turned to leave. "I think he's a little scared of me."

"I don't blame him," Hermione whispered to her.


	16. Court

**A/N: And here is another chapter! Updates are officially Monday-Thursday; after trying everything, I have realised that there is no way I can post Friday-Sunday :(. On a positive note (or a sad note, which ever way you want to look at it) this story has about three more chapters to go, it could be finished by the end of the week! Then you get a sequel! Enjoy and review! The names you don't recognise belong to me, if you do then it is purely coincidence. **

Cool and confident, Blaise entered the elevator and pressed the button one floor down, to the Auror department. He was glad he was alone, even if it was for a minute; it gave him time to gather his thoughts. He wasn't like Draco in school; he didn't pick on Harry, Ron or Hermione or call them names, he left them alone; not bothering since they had nothing to do with him. But now it had everything to do with him; not only was Hermione a client but she had also become a friend, and with her came Harry and Ginny and the children. Slytherins, as a rule, didn't trust people, so the friends they did have were looked after, no matter what, in Blaise's opinion. Ron Weasley was going to pay for what he did to Hermione and her children.

He ignored the looks he was being given as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to Ron's office; no one why he was there and he wasn't going to tell them. Not bothering to knock, Blaise opened the door to Ron's office. "Weasley."

Ron looked up quickly at the mention of his name. "Do I know you?"

Blaise took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "Hangover," he explained. "I'm Blaise Zabini; Hermione's lawyer. I'm sure Harry mentioned I was coming today."

"He told me you were coming, he never said your name," Ron sneered. "Hermione really is getting attached to you Slytherins, isn't she?"

Blaise shrugged, "it could be because of our charming personalities. Or it could be because we don't hurt women or children." He watched as Ron went a little pale, "but I'll let you decide."

"Get out, Zabini."

Instead of listening, Blaise came over and sat on a chair at his desk. "Sign the papers, Weasley."

"No."

Blaise gave a small smile when he said that, "I had a feeling you would say that." He slouched on the chair and stretched his legs, "I can wait all day. The benefit of being hung-over is that it's my day off and I have nothing better to do than wait."

Ron scoffed, "you're seriously going to sit there?"

"I seriously am." Ron chose to just ignore him and get back to his paper work. "I like to talk when just sit, you know, I'm a chatterbox." He saw Ron roll his eyes and internally groaned, he needed a stronger reaction. Blaise thought of a way and, after a minute of thinking it through, decided it would be the only thing that would work. "Hugo can be such a chatterbox when he wants to be. He can tell you the most amazing stories."

It worked; Ron dropped his quill and looked up. "How would you know that?"

"I babysat on Friday," Blaise told him. "While Draco took Hermione out; she'd been stuck in that house for too long, she needed a night out."

Ron was over quicker than Blaise expected him to be. He was dragged out of his seat and held by his shirt. "You stay away from my kids and keep _him_ away from my wife!"

"As soon as you sign those divorce papers, she won't be your wife for much longer. And they won't be your kids. Once I'm done, they'll be Hermione's and Draco's. I have the adoption papers all ready. I'll have you sign those too, don't worry. Adoption papers were the best idea Astoria could have come up with," Blaise smirked.

"Greengrass?"

"Yeah," Blaise nodded. "That's why she was here; to give Harry adoption papers to give to Hermione so she could adopt Scorpius."

"Ron tightened his grip on Blaise's shirt, "he's not getting my kids. I'll make sure you won't be able to do that."

"Are you threatening me?" Blaise asked. "Because I don't take threats very well." Blaise removed Ron's hands harshly from his shirt and, before Ron could say or do anything, he was pinned to his own desk, his arms behind his back. "Listen here, Weasley, you may be able to manipulate and control everyone else, but not me, I don't like being told what to do and I don't like being threatened. Now I don't make threats, I make promises I _always_ keep, you understand. Sign the papers, get the divorce and then leave Hermione and those children alone. If I hear so much as a whisper of you being nearby, I'll do a lot more than just pin you to a desk. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron struggled to release himself and Blaise held on tighter. "What?"

"Yes," Ron whispered.

Blaise nodded and let go, "good." He slid the papers over to him and placed a pen on top. "Sign."

Ron rubbed his arms where Blaise had hold of then grabbed the pen. He signed the papers then threw them to Blaise. "Happy?"

Blaise shrunk the papers and put them in his inside pocket, then took out his sunglasses and placed them back on before opening the door. He looked back and grinned, "I'll see you in court."

xXx

The courtroom was as full as anyone had ever seen it. Family and friends were at the front, strangers in the middle and the media were at the back. The Wizengamot were all in their places. The only people not in there were the two lawyers, the judge and Ron and Hermione Weasley.

Hermione took a peek inside, and then turned back to Blaise, "why are there so many people?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "two war hero's about to get a divorce; it's the biggest case in history, according to the media as well as the biggest story since a seventeen year old boy defeated a dark wizard. The whole world wants to be here to know what's going on. They find out why you're getting a divorce today. Where's Draco?"

"Here," Draco said from behind. He pointed to a door down the hall. "My mum is in that room with the kids. Your parents are in the courtroom."

"You brought them here?" Hermione asked.

"They want to support you," Pansy said, who just got here. "Their daughter is getting a divorce today. Plus they've heard Hugo and Rose talk about Draco as Daddy and they want to meet him. I told you, you should have taken Draco with you when you went to tell them two weeks ago. They want to meet Scorp too."

"Apparently your Mother sounded very happy at the mention of another grandchild," Draco said. "Adopted or not. Aren't you glad it was Pansy who spoke to them today?"

Hermione nodded, "very, I don't think I could handle all of Mum's questions today."

"We should go in," Blaise told them, trying to get them in quickly. But it was too late.

"Hermione." She turned around, "I bet you've looked forward to this."

"Hello, Ron."

"Mr Weasley, I think it would be best if you didn't speak to your wife," his lawyer murmured in his ear.

Ron nodded but said one more thing, "you're not getting my kids."

Hermione just glared, as Blaise spoke. "You don't stand a chance."

Ron's lawyer guided him into the courtroom. "We'll see," Ron whispered loud enough for them to hear.

As Ron entered the courtroom, the lawyer turned, "good luck."

Hermione let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. "That's Aaron Davies; he's a good lawyer and he plays by the rules, won't beat us, though," Blaise said. He put a hand on her shoulder, "come on, we have a case to win."

Draco gave her a quick kiss and went in first, sitting down next to Harry and Ginny. "Is she ready?"

Draco nodded, "as ready as she'll ever be."

They watched as she, Blaise and Pansy came in and sat down in front on the Wizengamot; Pansy on Hermione's right, Blaise on her left and her in the middle. "Why are you sitting here, Pansy?"

"I'm a domestic and child abuse lawyer, coincidently, remember, I'm allowed to be here. But it's just in case," Pansy explained.

"I didn't know you could do that," Hermione admitted.

Blaise spoke while reading through his file, "she asked nicely."

The judge came and everyone was told to stand, sitting back down when the judge did. "The trail for a divorce of Mr Ronald and Mrs Hermione Weasley is now in session."

"Your honour, my client would like me to ask that she be called Ms Granger," Blaise said when the courtroom had become quiet again.

The head of Wizengamot, Amanda Cole, looked down to Hermione then to Blaise, "very well. What is the reason for divorce, Mr Zabini?"

"The abuse of my client and her two children," Blaise stated.

Judge Cole nodded, "ah, that explains Miss Parkinson."

"That's a lie!" Ron shouted.

Judge Cole slammed her gavel, "quiet, Mr Weasley, you'll have your say." Ron was quiet immediately; he sat back down and pulled his arm away from his lawyer, who had been trying to restrain him. Judge Cole turned back to Blaise, "what does Ms Granger ask for?"

"Full custody and everything that belongs to her."

"Please start, Mr Zabini."

Blaise nodded once and stood up, "I'd like to call Harry Potter to the stand." Everyone in the room watched Harry get up from his seat to the chair at the front and, as Blaise walk over to him, they all wondered what he was going to say. "Mr Potter, could you please tell us, in your own words, what happened September twenty-first, of this year?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Hermione, "I got a letter from St Mungo's, saying it was emergency and I needed to be there immediately. So I went and I saw Hermione waiting for me. I became really worried and was asking if the children were alright; she looked terrified and didn't say anything till we were in her office. She sat me down and told me everything that had been going on."

"How did you react to that?" Blaise asked.

"How do you think? I had just found out that my best friend, someone I thought I could trust with my life and the lives of my family, was hurting his wife and his children!" Harry exclaimed but calmed down and answered his question, "I denied it at first but I couldn't help but think back; how quiet the children would be around him, like they were scared. And I'm not just talking about Hermione's kids; I'm talking about my kids and other children." He turned back to Hermione, "then I looked at her and I saw how scared she was and I hated myself for not realising sooner, for not helping. After she calmed me down and stopped me from going after him, I told her I would help her."

"How did you help her?"

"I got the address of someone I trusted, someone I knew would help, and I gave it to Hermione. I told her to take the kids and leave."

"Who was that person, Mr Potter?" Blaise asked. "Is he in this room? Can you point him out for the court?"

Harry nodded and pointed, "Draco Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy," Blaise repeated. "You trust someone you hated in school more than your once best friend."

"Yes," Harry didn't hesitate. "With my life and the lives of my family, and I'm not wrong this time; I've seen him with Hermione, with her children, with mine and with his own son. I know I made the right choice."

"Thank you." Blaise turned to Judge Cole, "no further questions." He turned and walked back to his seat. "Not bad," he murmured to the girls. "I think we got tears."

They watched Ron's lawyer stand and walk to Harry. "Mr Potter, how well do you know Ms Granger?"

"Objection!" Blaise shouted. "That is not relevant to this case!"

"It will make sense, I promise," Davies assured everyone.

The judge accepted this, "over-ruled. Answer the question, Mr Potter."

"Nineteen years," Harry answered. "Since we met at Hogwarts at the age of eleven."

"And you've trusted her all this time?"

"Yes."

Blaise stood again, "your Honour, please."

"Get to the point," Judge Cole snapped.

"Have you ever seen Mr Weasley lay a finger on Ms Granger or the children?" he asked.

Harry's jaw dropped, "are you honestly asking if Hermione is lying? She would never lie about something like that or about anything!"

"I'm just eliminating all the possibilities," Davies said. "Please answer the question."

"The day after she told me, she came to my house to get the address. My wife wanted to know what was going on and Hermione knew she had to tell her. Ginny denied it, of course she would. Why wouldn't she? Who would believe her brother could do that? So Hermione showed us her memories, gave Ginny proof. Proof I know she is willing share with the Wizengamot," Harry told him. "I may not have seen it firsthand but I've seen it."

Davies nodded once before speaking, "Ms Granger is an extremely intelligent witch, it's not hard to fake memories."

The people watching all gasped at the accusation and Harry was about to yell but he took a deep breath and replied calmly, "now you've crossed the line. Hermione would never do that. Besides, I'm an auror; I see memories all the times, its part of my job. I know the difference between real memories and ones that have been tampered with."

Davies looked to the Wizengamot and the judge, "no more questions." Davies and Harry walked back to their seats.

"That shut him up," Blaise whispered to Hermione.

xXx

The people watched for two hours, a fifteen minute break in between, as Blaise an Davies talked to numerous family members and Draco, giving their opinions of Ron and Hermione's relationship, what they noticed. Blaise commented every now and then that the people and the media looked most definitely on Hermione's side. "The judge won't even look at him unless she has to and even then it's a dirty look," he whispered.

Hermione didn't say anything; she just wished it would be over soon. They had spoken to everyone they could, seen the memories Ron tried to keep out of the case and Blaise was standing up to call her. "I call Hermione Granger to the stand." She stood up on shaky knees and quietly made her way over, Blaise following. "It'll be alright." Hermione nodded and gave a little smile. "Ms Granger, can you tell me what happened on the night of September thirtieth."

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Ron and I were fighting again so I sent the kids upstairs. The last time they had been down, I had to send Hugo to the emergency room in St Mungo's; I didn't want that to happen again."

"Why did he have to be taken to the emergency room?"

Hermione looked confused as to why he was changing the subject but answered anyway. "Ron and I were fighting, Ron picked up a vase and threw it, I moved but Hugo was there and it hit him, cut his head." The room gasped again, Hermione had lost count of the amount of times, and she knew why he had brought it up.

"I didn't want something like that to happen again so I sent them upstairs. Ron and I fought that night; things got smashed and I left the living room crying, I hid the bruises then went upstairs. The children and I stayed in Hugo's room for an hour or so then I went down stairs and Ron was asleep on the couch," Hermione took a breath. "I knew we couldn't stay anymore so I went our rooms and I packed everything we needed, put them and the children in the car and left."

"And you drove to Draco's?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "We stopped once at a hotel but Draco's was where we were going."

"I bet he was more than surprised to see you," Blaise commented.

Hermione gave a small laugh, "very much so. I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. Draco has been, in every sense of the word, my hero." She looked up to see him smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Not only did you think you'd never say that but I didn't think I'd ever hear it," Blaise replied, more to himself than to Hermione. "No further questions."

Davies stood up, "no questions, your Honour."

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Get up there."

"There's nothing to be said," Davies whispered to him. "I am here purely because you paid me to be. You are the guilty party and have no questions."

"No questions? She kidnapped my kids!" Ron shouted.

"She did not," Blaise answered calmly. "It is not a crime to take your children out of an abusive household."

"Stay out of this, Zabini!"

"Order!" Judge Cole shouted. "Mr Zabini is right, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger has committed no crime. You on the other hand…" she didn't finish her sentence. "Are there no more witnesses?"

"None, your Honour," both lawyers spoke.

"In that case, there will be a fifteen minute break before a verdict is decided." Judge Cole banged her gavel and the courtroom emptied.

"You have so won this," Ginny exclaimed when they were out of the room and she hugged Hermione.

"You think so?"

"We know so," Blaise said.

"I told you he was a great lawyer," Draco reminded. They turned and saw Ron yelling at his lawyer, "can I hit him?"

"I saw nothing, I know nothing," Harry said, giving him permission.

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why not?" Hermione pointed to the four people coming their way. "Those children have impeccable time." They ran over to them, Narcissa close behind. "Mum, you weren't supposed to leave the room."

"And we wouldn't have but there are no restrooms in there," Narcissa explained.

"Sweetheart, you are doing wonderfully." Everyone turned to Hermione's parents, who had come their way and were now standing by them.

"Thank you, Mum."

They turned to Draco, who was now holding Hugo in his arms. "You must be Draco."

Hugo looked confused, "his name is Daddy."

Draco laughed and answered, "yes, I am."

"What?" Hermione's father asked. "Draco or Daddy?"

"I'm their father."

Draco handed Hugo to Narcissa, "Mum, take them back please." Narcissa took him and the other two and led them away to the room they had been in before. "Leave, Weasley."

"I won't let you take me kids."

"Well, we'll all sleep better knowing that in a few minutes, they won't be yours to take," Draco argued.

Ron went to hit him when he was pulled back by Davies and Harry. "Let's go, Mr Weasley."

They watched him leave then Draco turned to Hermione, "now can I hit him?"

xXx

The whole courtroom sat in silence, waiting for the Wizengamot to release their verdict. Finally, one stood up. "We hereby grant Ms Granger full Custody of Rose and Hugo Weasley, with the right to change their last names if she wishes."

Judge Cole nodded, "divorce granted. There will be a date for Mr Weasley to go to trial for domestic and child abuse in one week. Court is adjourned."

The people left talking of the biggest case of the year and the cameras flashed as Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley left the courtroom but Hermione didn't care. She was free and so were her children. They stopped outside of the door to the room the children were in.

"So, Hugo and Rose Granger now, is it?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "unofficially, for now. Blaise told me that they could grant me that and he would have the papers to sign. It might change by the time I actually sign them, though."

"To what?"

Hermione shrugged playfully, "to their Daddy's last name."

**A/N: Aww, do you think she will? I have no idea how court actually works so I made this up as I went along to fit my story :)**


	17. Taken

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the last chapter but how I ended it was just the perfect place to, in my opinion :)! The basic time line for this story is: Hermione went to Harry for help, took the kids and left Ron and went to Draco's in the end of September, 2010, since that is when I wrote the story. It's been nearly three months since that happened so it is now December and, as it says, one week till Christmas. But it's not a Christmas story, so Christmas is just mentioned, you won't see a 'Christmas Day' or anything. Please enjoy and review, we're almost finished, I'm thinking two chapters left!**

It had been almost a week since the divorce; it was the children's last day of school before Christmas next week (Ginny had James, Albus and Lily enrolled a couple of weeks after Rose and Hugo had), Ron's trial was in a couple of days and life in the Malfoy house was hectic.

"Daddy, I can't find my bag!"

"Mummy, where's my book?"

Draco got Scorpius' bag and stepped to the side to let Hermione past with Rose's book. He went into the living room and sat Hugo on the couch to tie his laces. Scorpius picked up his bag and sat on the couch ready to go. "Do you remember when we used to live alone, Scorpius?"

Scorpius thought for a while then shook his head, "no."

"I bet it was so quiet," Hermione said, coming in with Rose. "Do you miss it?"

"Definitely not," was Draco's immediate answer.

Hermione laughed, "are we ready to go?" Everyone nodded and stood up. Draco said good bye and left for work and Hermione flooed the children to school. They ran into the classrooms as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace and Hermione didn't have time to say good bye. "Have fun!" she shouted to no one.

A school teacher rolled her eyes at Hermione and they shared a smile before Hermione left for St Mungo's.

xXx

Draco pushed his way past the gathering crowd and into the elevator to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He stopped at Harry's office before going to his own. "What is going on? Have you seen the crowd?"

Harry nodded and grimaced, "yeah, I've seen them. It's Ron's trial in two days and reporters want a story. Security won't let them up, there's a couple of Aurors down there too."

Draco smirked, "don't you wish you had made friends with me first?"

"No," Harry answered. "I wouldn't have become friends with Hermione or Ginny. I wouldn't have married Ginny and have the life I have now."

Draco just shrugged and walked away to his office.

xXx

"Hermione, what's it like being divorced?" Shelly asked as soon as she spotted Hermione walking to her office.

Hermione stopped and pretended to think. "It's just like when we were separated, only the world knows and reporters want to talk to me."

"But do they want to talk to you because you're divorced, because you're now ex was a bully or because you're dating a Malfoy?"

"A bit of all three," Hermione answered. Hermione entered her office, hung up her coat and opened her patient files.

"You got changed at home?"

Hermione looked down at the scrubs she was wearing, "yes, I got the feeling the morning would be hectic when I woke up and I was right. I didn't want to waste time." Shelly followed Hermione around as she checked on patients and gave them their potions. "Shelly are you going to be doing any work today?"

"No, it's my day off. I only came here to talk to you," Shelly admitted. "How are the kids?"

"They were so excited about school today; it's the last day before Christmas and there's going to be decorations and Christmas music, party food and cakes and presents. They're going to come home with a complete sugar rush," Hermione laughed.

"I bet you and Draco can't wait."

Hermione shrugged, "Draco told me about it; this is Scorp's third Christmas party now. He knows how to handle sugar crazed children so I'm leaving them to him."

"He knows how to handle a sugar crazed _child_," Shelly corrected. "That's a whole lot different to three."

"Oh, well."

xXx

With Shelly by her side, Hermione's day passed quickly. They walked together till they got to Hogsmeade then they said good bye and Hermione continued walking to the school. It was supposed to be Draco's turn to pick them up but Hermione only had an early shift and had finished in time to pick them up, Draco was working till late.

Hermione pushed past a crowd that had gathered to the front, confused as to what was going on. "Excuse me?"

They didn't hear her though; they were listening to what others around them were saying.

"Call the Aurors!"

"We need Healers!"

"I can't believe someone would do this!"

Hermione pushed harder, scared for the children and what could have happened. She made it to the front and ran inside. "Scorpius! Rose! Hugo! Where are you?"

"Mummy!" Hermione turned and caught Scorpius when he ran to her. James, Albus and Lily followed when they saw her.

"Scorpius, you're OK. Where are Rose and Hugo?" Scorpius started crying and Hermione hugged him tightly. "You're alright, sweetheart, I promise, but where are Rose and Hugo?"

"He took them."

Hermione looked up, "who took them, James?"

James' bit his bottom lip to stop from shaking. "The bad man. He came and he hurt Miss Alice and he took them. Ron."

xXx

There was a crisis in the Auror department; people running this way and that, trying to get information. Dean Thomas ran till he found Harry. "There's been a kidnapping in Hogsmeade."

"Casualties ?" Harry asked.

Dean nodded, "just one, a teacher name Alice Simms."

Harry looked up, "I know her; she teaches my kids. Dean, where did this happen?" Dean said nothing, he just handed Harry the file with the information he had been able to gather so far. As soon as Harry read the name, he ran, not stopping till he was at Draco's office. "I've got a case for you; you need to come to the scene."

Draco stood up, putting his jacket on, and followed Harry out. "Where is it?"

"You're not going to like it."

xXx

Harry and his team secured the scene; pushing people back and using magic to make sure no one could get to the school. Draco went inside with the Healers, reassuring Harry that he would make sure the kids were alright until Harry could come in.

"The bad man. He came and he hurt Miss Alice and he took them. Ron."

Draco stopped when he heard that and then noticed that Rose and Hugo weren't there. "No. He didn't?"

Hermione didn't move, Scorpius was still crying on her shoulder. "He did, he took them, Draco. What are we going to do?"

Draco came over and hugged her like she was hugging Scorpius. "I'm going to find them, Hermione. I'm going to find them and I'm going to get them back. I promise I'll get them back." Hermione just nodded once, reassured by his promise yet terrified at the same time. She couldn't help but imagine all the things that could happen. Her nightmares were coming true.

"You'll have everyone helping," Harry said, hearing Draco's words. "We'll find them before anything can happen and Draco's dream of arresting him can finally come true." Lily ran to Harry first and he lifted her up and hugged her. Albus followed.

James stayed where he was, watching everyone and whispered three words that were just loud enough for Harry, Draco and Hermione to hear. "I heard him."

xXx

Ron locked the door with every spell he could think of, making sure no one could get in or out but him. When he was completely sure of that, he walked back to the two children, who were sitting on chairs in the middle.

_My children_, he thought to himself. He came and crouched down in front of them. "How are you doing?"

"I wanna go home," Rose whispered, tears falling down.

Rose flinched and sat back against the chair as Ron wiped the tears away. "Soon, Princess, we can go home soon."


	18. Brave

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Are you excited? The final chapter is done, I'm just waiting for reviews! You might get it posted tonight! The Sequel is called Keeping Secrets and should, hopefully, be up soon!**

After Draco had sent Hermione and the children to Malfoy Manor, where Ginny was to meet them, Draco and Harry took James to the Auror department, while the rest of the team stayed at the scene. Harry sat with James in one of the interview room for nearly two hours before he came out and into the room next door, knowing James would be safe with Blaise and he could still be seen through the glass that separated the rooms. Draco stopped pacing as soon as Harry entered.

"He's absolutely terrified, he won't say anything."

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration; they knew that, they had been able to hear them in the other room. "Let me try."

Harry sighed, "I've tried everything. If he won't talk to his own father, why would he talk to you?"

Draco could tell by the sound of Harry's voice that he was just as frustrated and scared as he was. "Just let me try, we have nothing to lose if he doesn't talk because we're still right where we started." Harry nodded and agreed with Draco's reasoning and let him past to talk to James.

Draco opened the door slowly, so not to startle him, and entered the room. "Hey, James, do you remember me? We haven't seen each other in a little while."

James looked up and stared for a few minutes, as if studying him, then nodded. "Uncle Draco."

Draco, Blaise and Harry, through the glass, smiled at the first words James had spoken in two hours. "That's right." Draco came over and sat on the chair next to him. "I need to talk to you, James, about what happened today."

James looked back down and stayed that way for five minutes. Draco was starting to think he wasn't going to speak again. "This room is where Daddy talks to people who have been bad." James whispered and looked up to Draco, "have I been bad?"

"No, James, you haven't been bad. Is that why you're scared? You think you're going to get in trouble?" Draco asked.

James' response was so low that Draco almost missed it. "Yes."

"Daddy talks to people who have been bad in rooms like this," Draco answered. "But he also talks to people who have been good. He talks to people who have seen things and helps them so they're safe and can talk about the things they've seen. Like you, James, you can tell me what you heard today at school."

James shook his head. "No? You don't want to talk about it, James? Alright, we'll talk about something else." In the other room, Harry watched, confused. Draco turned to the glass then back to James. "Daddy's watching, you know. Are you going to wave to Daddy?"

James looked to the glass, "I don't see Daddy, I just see me and you and Blaise."

"The glass is special," Draco replied. "Only Daddy can see us."

"It's magic?"

"Yeah, it's magic." James smiled and waved slowly to Harry. On the other side, Harry waved back. "He's so proud of you, James," Draco continued. "You've been so brave and you can be braver if you want to be, but no matter what you do, your Daddy will always be proud of you and Albus and Lily."

"Are you proud of Scorp and Rose and Hugo?"

Draco nodded, "so much because they're brave too just like you. They're going to be so brave until I find them but I need you to help me, alright. Can you help me, James?"

James was quiet and looked like he wasn't going to speak again but instead he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, hugging him. "I ran behind the big desk to hide behind it; Mummy and Daddy always said we should play Hide and Seek when he comes. I saw him hold their arms and he said he was going to take them to a special place, where you couldn't find them; he said it was his favourite place."

Draco kept hold of James and rubbed his back soothingly, rocking him back and forth slowly until James fell asleep; Draco figured he needed the sleep after today. Harry stepped in quietly. "Do you understand what James meant?" Draco murmured so not to wake him.

"Pass him," Blaise spoke. "I'll take him to Malfoy Manor."

"Thanks Blaise," Harry said. Blaise nodded and they all said good bye. Harry turned to Draco, "I think I do. Ron always loved going to Quidditch games, to the Chudley Cannons training grounds; he always said it was his favourite place to go to just sit and think and, on the rare occasion when he wasn't drinking, he talked of how he couldn't wait to take Hugo when he was older."

"He'd take them there? You know about it."

Harry shrugged, "it's worth a shot. It's the only favourite place I know."

"Then let's go."

xXx

Ron watched Rose and Hugo look out the window from their chairs every minute or so, listening for any little noise or movement. "No one's coming, Princess."

Rose turned back to face him, "my name is Rose."

Ron put his hands up as if in surrender and Rose recognised it from when Draco would do that to Hermione when he was in trouble. Tears started to fall as Rose remembered them and she just wanted to go home. She moved back again when Ron came to wipe them away and, this time, he didn't. He turned to Hugo, who had been quiet all this time. They both had, neither of them had spoken a word. "How are you doing, Hugo?"

Not looking up, Hugo spoke, "I want my Daddy."

Ron moved so fast, Hugo didn't notice till Rose screamed. Ron stood over him, keeping the scared little boy in place, "I'm your Daddy, Hugo. Not Malfoy. Me!"

Hugo shook his head, "I want my Daddy."

"I'm your Daddy!"

"You're scaring him!" Rose shouted.

Ron looked down to see Hugo crying. He knelt to the floor, "I'm sorry, Hugo, but I need you to understand that I am your Daddy."

Hugo continued to shake his head, "I want my Daddy. I want my Daddy," he repeated over and over.

"I'm your Daddy," Ron tried so hard not to shout.

"I WANT MY DADDY!" Hugo screamed. No one knew what happened or what caused it, but Rose and Hugo watched as Ron was thrown back by an unknown force.

Ron stayed still long enough for Rose to think it was safe to get out of the chair and try the door. She pulled and pulled to open it but it wouldn't. It reminded Hugo of when Draco had locked the door and Scorpius had banged and shouted loudly for Draco to hear. He jumped of his chair, ran to the door and did as Scorpius had done; he banged on the door and he called for his Daddy.

xXx

Hermione sat on the couch with Scorpius asleep on her lap. He had refused to leave her, not going to his room to sleep, and he woke up every time she tried to lie him down on the couch. Blaise had come back a while ago and informed them of what was going on.

"Something about Weasley's favourite place, James said, I didn't stay to find out more, though."

"The Chudley Cannons training ground," Hermione told him. "That's we're Harry will go, I just hope they're there."

xXx

"Check the entire grounds!" Harry shouted as soon as they got the players out of the grounds.

They looked everywhere they could; everywhere a person could hide two children as well as himself, but found nothing. Harry screamed in frustration, certain he had brought Rose and Hugo here. It was the only favourite place he knew off, they couldn't be anywhere else. He turned to see Draco obviously thinking the same thing.

"They're not here, Harry!" he called.

"Hey, Draco!" He and Harry looked up to the stands to see Theo looking down. "I think you should come up here!"

They apparated to where Theo was standing, knowing it was quicker than running. "What is it?"

Theo pointed into the distance, "that little house that you can barely see seems like the perfect place to hide, don't you think?"

Draco smiled for the first time that afternoon, and then he laughed. "Theodore, you are brilliant. This is way you're on my team!" Theodore couldn't help but grin as he watched Draco apparate down to the house.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Harry asked.

"A compliment from Draco Malfoy is a precious thing, I should know, I've known him my entire life," Theo answered. Harry said nothing and just apparated to the house, Theo close behind. They stopped behind Draco. "Are we going in?"

Draco held up a hand to get them to be quiet. "Do you hear that?" he whispered. He walked silently to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Daddy!"

"It's Hugo, they're here," he said.

xXx

Ron stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head, he winced when he touched it. He heard the kids banging and Hugo shouting and saw that they were at the door. He ran to them and grabbed them back. "It's Hugo, they're here," he heard a voice say from behind the door, a voice who knew well, and cursed. He had been found.

"Ron, you're under arrest!" Harry called. "Open the door!"

"Go away, Harry!" he shouted back. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"You kidnapped my niece and nephew; it has everything to do with me!"

"They're my kids!" Ron yelled. "Why is this any different to what Hermione did?"

"They are under the sole custody of Hermione; you had no right to take them!"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!"

Hugo heard Ron shout Draco's last name and screamed, "Daddy!"

Draco tried to open the door with magic and when that failed, he tried forcing it open the muggle way. But nothing seemed to work. "I'm coming, Hugo!"

Ron leaned against the door, "you're not his Father, Malfoy; I am!"

"You call yourself a Father? Fathers are meant to protect their children from people who can hurt them, not hurt them themselves!" Draco shouted. "I'm a better Father than you will ever be!"

"You really think so?" Ron asked. "You should have arrested me last week then; you could have protected them from this!"

Draco started forcing the door open again. "Why didn't you?" Theo asked.

"He had the money for bail," Harry explained. "He payed, we couldn't keep him, he was just suspended."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Malfoy!" Ron called, stopping Draco from banging against the door. "Rose and Hugo are standing right behind the door; you wouldn't want to hurt them."

Draco turned to Harry, "I'm going to kill him."

"He's gone crazy."

"Talk to him, Potter," Theo said quietly, "calm him down. I think I have an idea."

Harry stood to the left of the door and Theo went to the right. "Ron, please, let's just talk, alright. We used to be best friends; I want to know what happened." Draco rolled his eyes but Harry carried on. "Just let Rose and Hugo go, and then we can talk."

"No, you're only going to arrest me."

Harry watched Theo whisper incantations he couldn't hear at the door. "Fine, we'll talk from here. Send the kids away, sit them down or something then talk to me."

They heard him walk away. "What are you doing?"

"Stalling," Theo muttered. "Keep going."

They heard him come back. "Talk."

"What happened to you, Ron?"

"Nothing."

"Wrong," Harry snapped. "The Ron I knew wouldn't hurt his family or kidnap children!" He looked to Theo again, who had stood up and nodded.

"You don't know anything, Harry!"

Harry smirked, though Ron couldn't see. "I know one thing."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You're going to jail." Theo pushed the door open, causing Ron to fall backwards. The team ran in, getting to Ron before he had a chance to get away. Draco ran past them, to Rose and Hugo and hugged them tightly.

"Thank God, you're alright."

"I don't like school anymore," Hugo whispered.

Draco kissed his forehead and hugged him again, "me neither, mate."

"I've got them," Harry said, kneeling next to him. He turned to Ron, "you have a job to do."

Draco stood up and grabbed Ron roughly, pinning his arms behind his back. "Ronald Weasley, I'm placing you under arrest for the assault of a school teacher and kidnapping. I'd tell you your rights, but you're just not worth it." Draco handed him to Theo to take to the Ministry. "What did you do?"

Theo just shrugged, "years of practise from when I used to open my Father's liquor cupboard." Theo left.

Rose came up to him and Draco lifted her up, "can we go home now?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "We can go home."


	19. Keep Moving

**A/N: Because Princess-Of-Slytherin-18 has given this story it's 200th review, I have decided to post the final chapter of Keep Moving tonight! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story just as much as I have enjoyed writing it! It would mean so much to me if you told me what you thought of this final chapter! I hope to see you all when I post the sequel Keeping Secrets, and my other stories too :)! The song, Hero, Belongs to Enrique Iglesias!**

Nine months later…

Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror, making sure he was perfect for today. He smoothed his tux down as he thought about everything that had happened a year ago. Hermione Granger had been in an unhappy, abusive marriage that she knew she had to get out of. One year ago today, Hermione Granger took her kids and came to him. That was why they had decided it had to be today; it was a chance to take away the sad memories and replace them with happy ones.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Blaise Zabini, his best friend and best man, entered the room. "Are you ready?"

Draco turned back to mirror and smoothed out his tux one more time. "Yes."

September 30th, 2011. Today was the day that Draco Malfoy was marrying Hermione Granger.

xXx

As soon as the music started, Draco and Blaise stood and made their way to the altar. Draco kept his eyes on the door, waiting for Hermione to enter. When he did, he couldn't keep his eyes off her; she looked stunning in her floor-length white wedding dress, held up by one strap that went around the back of her neck.

Draco watched her walk down the aisle and thought about their first date, dinners they went out for, both alone and with the children, family time at home, when they stayed in and watched movies and ate junk food, the night he proposed. They all came back to him as he watched her walk closer to him.

He barely paid attention to the as he spoke; keeping his eyes on her and a hand in his own. He felt her squeeze his hand and knew it was time for the vows. He took the wedding ring from Blaise and placed it on the edge of her finger. "I never thought I'd ever see a day when I would be standing at an altar, in a church, marrying you, and I know everyone is thinking the same. But it's real and it is happening and I can't imagine my life going any other way. I love you, Hermione, so much and I promise I'll do everything possible to make you and our children as happy as I am now." He slowly put the ring on and then raised her hand and kissed it.

Hermione smiled and wiped the tears away as she turned and took Draco's wedding band from Ginny and placed it on the tips of Draco's finger. "Draco, you don't need to do anything to make me happy because I already am happier than I ever thought I could be. One year ago, you made everything so much happier in such a short amount of time. You watched cartoons with Hugo and you made Rose smile, things I never thought I would see.

"One year ago, I told myself that I had to keep moving, that the only way to be happy again was by only moving forward, and you helped make that happen. I love you."

She placed the ring on his finger and the Minister pronounced them husband and wife. Draco pulled her close, whispered "finally," and kissed his wife for the first time.

xXx

Hermione sat, amused, as she watched Draco dancing with Rose. He twirled her around in her red bridesmaid dress that she had refused to change of out. Ginny came and sat next to her and watched too. "He really is a brilliant dad. Have I said that already?"

Hermione nodded to her best friend and shrugged, "only about a million times."

"It's true though, look how happy Rose is with him," Ginny pointed to them.

"I know, I see it every day at home, Gin," she reminded her. They watched as Draco knelt to the floor when the song ended and whispered something in Rose's ear. They watched her nod and run away and Draco walk towards them and hold out a hand. "Care to dance, Mrs Malfoy?"

"Hmmm, I like my name already," she replied as she accepted his hand and walked with him to the middle of the floor. Hermione laughed as the song started.

_Let me be your hero_

"Of all the songs you could have chosen for our first dance as husband and wife."

"It seemed appropriate," he told her.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?__  
__Would you run, and never look back?__  
__Would you cry, if you saw me crying?__  
__And would you save my soul, tonight?_

They didn't say anything as they danced, just listened to the words of the song, knowing how true it sounded.

_I can be your hero, baby__  
__I can kiss away the pain__  
__I will stand by you forever__  
You can take my breath away_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the chorus; she described Draco as her hero during her divorce and numerous times since. All those things talked about in the song, she knew she could trust Draco to do.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you__  
__I just wanna hold you, oh yeah__  
__Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?__  
__Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

Draco sung the last two lines in her ear and Hermione laughed and looked up. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe," he whispered. "But I don't care."

They finished their dance and he whispered the last line in her ear again and she knew it was true. She brought her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, he hugged her and placed his lips to her ear again, "I love you, Mrs Malfoy."

_I can be your hero__  
_

xXx

The small square cell was dark and damp, with nothing but a small, hard bed inside. The owner of this cell was sitting in the corner, in the dark, away from everything. He could hear the yells of other inmates but made no noise himself. He was thinking and not even their screams were going to interrupt his thoughts.

He had heard from one of the guards about the wedding that had taken place today. They expected to get a reaction out of him when he heard, but he gave them none; he just stayed sat in the corner.

Because he knew, he knew he was going to get out of here. He knew he would have to escape; the Ministry had no intention of letting him out any time soon. But he didn't care about that. He cared about the family that had left him and the man who had stolen them from him.

Ronald Weasley was going to get out and Draco Malfoy was going to pay.


End file.
